


Merkür'ün Rönesansı

by kirlaee



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: Türkçe
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:01:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 14,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25646983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kirlaee/pseuds/kirlaee
Summary: Baekhyun; kırmızı saçları ve mavi akik taşına benzettiğim gözleriyle içimi yakmaktan öteye gidemeyen can ağrımdı. Kalbimi deşen hal ve hareketleriyle gün ışığımmış gibi dolanırdı etrafımda. Mavi akik taşı gözlerini bana her çevirdiğinde kendimi on altıncı yüzyılda yaşayan bir Rönesans ressamından ziyade soylu gibi hissederdim.Böyle hissetmemim en büyük sebebi ise onun bir soylu olmasıydı.Baekhyun ile gizli kaçamaklar yaşadığımızda bana her zaman soylulara yakışan hediyeler getirirdi ve başta istemesem bile hipnoz eden gözlerini, koyu gözlerime dikerken, "Bir soyludan gelen hediyeler geri çevrilemez, Kim Jongdae." derdi. Naif sesi yüzünden pahalı hediyeleri kabul eder, odama saklardım.Onun beni sevmesini severdim; onu, beni sevmesinden daha çok severdim.Yine de her daim karşımıza çıkacak bir sorun vardı. Ben kaçamaktım ve Baekhyun bunu biliyordu. Baekhyun bunu bilmesine rağmen şu an gözümün önünde evleniyordu.Bense onların akıllardan silinmeyecek en özel günlerini resmetmekle görevlendirilmiş; acı çeken, Rönesans ressamı Kim Jongdae'dan fazlası değildim.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun & Oh Sehun, Byun Baekhyun/Kim Jongdae | Chen
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

Papa'nın beni yanına çağırdığını hizmetçi Suzan ilettiğinde elim ayağım titremeye başlamıştı. Bir yanım erkek ol ve yaptığından pişmanlık duyma derken diğeri Baekhyun'un beni yarı yolda bırakabileceği düşüncesiyle korkudan ölüyordu. Bu sadece kilise için değil; tüm krallık için utanç kaynağı olurdu. Baekhyun bir soyluydu, paçayı her şekilde kurtarabilirdi. Bense burjuva sınıfının en altında yer alan basit Rönesans Ressamından fazlası değildim.

Dönemin kraliçesinin resmini yaptığımda kulağıma yaklaşıp 'haberim var' diye fısıldamıştı. Bunu dediği akşam soylunun beni çağırdığı bahanesiyle Baekhyun'un yanına gitmiştim. Genelde ㅡkapalı kapılar arkasındaykenㅡ o benim yanıma gelirdi. Yanına gitmem onu o kadar sevindirmişti ki gözlerinden anlayabiliyordum. Görevli odadan çıkana kadar sağlam yüksek botlarının sarmaladığı bacaklarından birini önüne almıştı, saçları kırmızının en güzel tonunda hafifçe parlarken iki elini arkasında kavuşturmuş dik omuzlarıyla bana bakıyordu. Mavi akik gözlerini gözlerime dikip başını hafifçe yana kırdığında ne istediğini anlamıştım ama olmazdı. Kapıdaki görevliye beni çağırdığını söylediğinde ve görevli odayı bir selamlama ile terk ettiğinde hemen yanıma adımlamış ince kollarını boynuma sarıp yüzümü öpücüklere boğmuştu. Ensesinden tutup yüz yüze gelmemizi sağladığımda, "Kraliçe biliyor." dedim bir çırpıda.

Baekhyun'a güvenememim en büyük sebebi o akşamdı. Baekhyun için sorun yoktu ve Baekhyun'da bunu biliyordu. Mavi gözlerini devirmiş, omuz silkmişti. "Bu benim sorunum mu?" diye sorduğunda yüzünün tam ortasına atmak istediğim yumruğum onun lanet bir soylu olduğunu hatırlayınca sadece avcumun içine tırnaklarımı geçirmekle yetinmişti.

Sinirden kırmızının binbir tonuna bürünen yüzümle arkamı dönüp çıkacakken gıcık sesi beni durdurmuştu.

"Sana çıkabileceğini söylemedim." Bana meydan okuyordu. Sinirle onu döndüğümdeyse:

Sadece basit bir iple bağlı duran yakamda sıcak avcunu gezdirdi. İpe, zarif parmağını doladığında, temiz ellerine bakmadan edemedim. Benimkilerse kurumuş boyalar ve fazla su yüzünden tahriş olmuş, kurumuştu.

Yine de kendimden ödün veremezdim. Baekhyun eğer benim can ağrımsa; ve ben de onun can ağrısı olmak istiyorsam peşinde dolanan ve her istediğini yapan saray kadınlarından bir farkım olmalıydı.

"Şimdi o kraliçeye söyle ki, Lord Baekhyun, sizi Lord Petr ile selamlıyor." Hafif sesi içimi mahvederken önce yutkundum. Lord Baekhyun... O kadar kurnaz ve işini bilen birisiydi ki! Saray kadınlarından bir farkımın olması için en az onun kadar zeki olmalıydım...

Lord Petr ile Kraliçe arasında bir şey olduğunu ilk kez o gün öğrenmiştim. Lord Petr, Kral'a ve onun ailesine en az Baekhyun'un ailesi kadar yakın ve en az Baekhyun'un ailesi kadar krallıkta söz hakkına sahiplerdi.

Baekhyun daha çok emir veren taraftı, Lord Petr ise emiri hem veren hem de kontrolünü sağlayan taraftı.

Dudaklarıma değmeye hazırlanan ince dudaklarını gördüğüm anda masanın üzerinden destek aldığı sağ elinin yanındaki sıcak kahveyi fark ettim. Sol eli yakamdaki ucuz ipe dolanırken önce masadaki sıcak Türk kahvesine, sonra kapattığı mavi akik gözleriyle bana ulaşamayan dudaklarına baktım, ve parmağımın ucuyla dokundum. Kahve Baekhyun'un eline dökülüp çığlık atmasını sağladı. Zaten daha ben arkamı dönemeden içeriye dalan muhafızlar tarafından yakalanmaya hazır görünüyordum.

"Lordum!" Diye bağırdılar bir ağızdan. Yarım ağız sırıtıp arkamdaki Baekhyun'a dönüp baktım. Üzerindeki saf ipekten yapılma kahverengi takımı yere eğildiğinde dolayı kırışırken sağlam olan eliyle muhafızları durdurdu.

Bana zarar gelmesini istememesi, ah, ne kadar dokunaklı değil mi?

"Ben döktüm." Dedi ağrıyan elini hızla arkasına alıp sırtını dikleştirirken, muhafızlarının yanında ezilip bükülmesi hiç hoş olmazdı. Muhafızları muhtemelen onunla dalga geçer dururlardı talimlerde.

Muhafız, ki o Sehun'du, yüzüme baktı.

Suçlu benim ama lordunuz ne dedi? Ben döktüm. İşte, bütün adalet burada son buluyordu...

Muhafızlar odayı terk ederken onların peşinden çıkmak için ilerliyordum ve arkamı dönüp bir anlığına baktığımda Baekhyun'un dudaklarını oynatarak, 'Sen bittin,' diye gevelediğini gördüm. Ona karşı o kadar doluydum ki bir lorda yapılmaması gereken bir hareket yaparak dilimi çıkardım ve bacağına tekme attım.

Bu yüzden ona güvenemezdim.

Ona güvenip Papa sorarsa her şeyi açıklayamazdım.

Umuyordum ki Papa; halkımız kafir, kilisedeki her şeye küfür ediyor diye dert yanmak için beni çağırmıştır. Bir Lord ile bir Rönesans ressamını açıklamak; halkın kiliseye küfür etmesinden daha karmaşıktı.


	2. Chapter 2

Lord Baekhyun'u ilk gördüğümde ㅡo zamanlar Lord değildiㅡ kırmızı saçları hafifçe pembeye yakındı, mavi akik gözleri küçük yüzünde kocaman yer ediniyordu. Üzerindeki kalın pelerinin içinde minicik görünen vücuduna sarmalamaya çalışan herkesi itekliyordu. Kaybolmuş bir şekilde annesinin eteklerine tutunarak yolunu bulmaya çalışırken onu yanıma çağırdım.

Annesini bir anda unutup yanıma adımladığında birbirimize güvenimiz başlamıştı. Ondan sadece büyüktüm işte ㅡya da öyle görünmek zorundaydım. Ailem bana bakamadığı için kiliseye bırakıp kraliyet sokaklarına karışmışlarken elimden başka bir şey gelmiyordu. Kim bilir? Belki karların en yoğun olduğu, insanların izini bilmediği bir köşede ölmüşlerdi.

Baekhyun, masmavi gözlerini bana diktiğinde, bunun nasıl mümkün olduğunu sorguluyordum. Bir zaman sonra anladım ki Baekhyun'un annesi lanet İtalyan soyundandı. "Bunu yemek ister misin Jongdae?" Minik elinin arasındaki Belçika çikolatasını ağzıma yollamaya çalışırken onu durdurdum ve kendisinin yemesini söyledim. Yine de beni dinlemeyip erimeye başlayan çikolatayı burnuma, ağzıma her yerime sürmüştü.

Kırmızı saçlarına bulaşan çikolatayı eliyle dağıtırken kahkaha atıyordu. Annesinin de kendisi gibi kırmızı saçları vardı. Kalın bukleleri yüzünün yanında yer edinirken ara sıra sanki yaptığı çok zarifmiş gibi önüne dökülen saçlarını kulağının arkasına sıkıştırıyordu. Daha sonra sıkıştırdığı bukleleri tekrar parmaklarıyla omzunun üzerine döküyordu.

Papa bana soylu olduklarını ve onlar ne söylerse yapmam gerektiğini söylediğinde kabul etmiştim. Kilise beni yetiştirip saraya verdiğinde on yaşındaydım. Sarayda yaşıyordum, sarayda bir odam vardı ve bunlar benim gibi kast sisteminin en altında kalan çocuk için cennet gibiydi. İşleri yapmak zorundaydım ama ayak işi yapmak; soğuk kış günlerinde kapı kapı odun satmaktan daha rahattı.

Bazı sorunlar buradan sonra başlamıştı, kilise bana soyluların istediklerini yapmamı söylerken gözümün önünde büyüyen Baekhyun'un isteklerinin sınırını koymamıştı.

Baekhyun, büyüdükçe lanet şeytanlardan farksız olmamaya başlamıştı. Saray kadınlarının hepsi onun iğrenç karakterinden söz ederek yanına gitmekten nefret ettiklerini dile getiriyorlardı. Bazılarıysa ondan hoşlanıyordu, çünkü o soyluydu. Lord Petr'in öyle olmadığını söyleyerek ona hizmet etmek istediklerini de dile getiriyorlardı. İkisi de aynıydı, zaten büyürken yollarımız ayrılmıştı. İki Lord ile hemen hemen hiç görüşmüyordum.

Ve bir gün sonuçlara katlanan kişi ben olmuştum. Lord Baekhyun onun resmini çizmemi istediğinde dik bir duruş, kararlı bakışlar ve jilet gibi bir takımla karşılaşmayı beklemiştim. Oysa Baekhyun'un odasına gittiğimde hareketli bir resim istediğini dile getirmişti ve ben bunun anlamını bilmiyordu. Boyayı parmağına sürüp yanağımda gezdirdiğinde korkuyla geri kaçmıştım ama güçlü kollarını belime sarıp beni durdurmuştu. İyi beslendiği o kadar belliydi ki; güçsüz kemiklerim onun kolları arasında eriyordu.

O zamanlar Baekhyun on altı; bense yirmi yaşındaydım. On altı yaşındaki birisinden daha hırçın olduğundan ve tabii soylu olduğundan çığlık atmak yerine sırtımda gezinmeye başlayan ellerini kavrayıp yavaşça yanına yerleştirmiştim.

Baekhyun, mavi akik gözlerini bana dikerken, "Ne oldu?" diye fısıldamıştı kulağıma. Ne olduğunu bilmiyor olması ㅡki o yaparkenㅡ daha fenaydı.

"Yaptığınızı siz daha iyi bilirsiniz Lordum."

"Sence yanlış mı?"

Ben kilisenin minik, sağda solda koşturan çocuğuydum. Lordlar, leydiler, soylular, kilise veya kraliyet ailesine karşı gelmek haddim değildi. Hal böyle olunca, "Bilmiyorum." demiştim, yanlış olduğunu düşünsem ve hatta öyle olduğunu bilsem bile.

Gülümseyip içeriye sızan rüzgar eşliğinde dudağımdan öpmüştü beni. Nasıl kurtulmam gerektiğini bilmiyordum. Eğer birisi kapıyı açıp bizi yakalarsa, hatta biz demeye gerek yok: beni yakalarsa işim biterdi.

Baekhyun soylu olduğundan ona basit bir heyecanın sonucu derlerken beni taşlayarak saraydan kovarlardı.

Üzerime eğilen bedenini durdurmak için göğsünün üzerine elimi yasladım. "Ama bu doğru hissettirmiyor." dedim.

"Jongdae, biz beraber büyüdük. Senden daha iyi bir bahane beklerdim."

"Beraber büyümek?" Kahkaha atarak beraber büyümek derken yerlere yatabilirdim. Onunla beraber büyümemiştim.

"Sen bilmiyor olabilirsin ama, camım her açıldığında, balkona her çıktığımda ve ressam Jongdae diye seslendiklerinde sen oradaydın Jongdae. Nasıl izlemekten kendimi alabilirdim." Ani iltifatla ne demem gerektiğini az buçuk kafamda şekillendirmiştim.

"Lordum, ya biri gelirse? Beni büyütenlere ihanet etmek istemiyorum." Kollarını belime iyicene dolandığında fısıldamıştım.

Baekhyun gözlerimin içinr uzun uzun bakarken, "Hmm," diye yanıtladı sadece. "Öyleyse akşam Garnizo'nun orada buluşalım. Seni gezdirmek isterim." Onun için sıkıntı olmadığını ve işin bu kısmını umursamadığını biliyordum...

Bile bile onun yanına gitmiştim.


	3. Chapter 3

Kraliçe beni yanına çağırdığında başım daha dik bir şekilde odasına girmiştim. Büyük altın renkli ve saten nevresimlerin olduğu yatağının üzerindeyken dağınık görünmeyi umursamıyordu. Geceliğinin kolu omzundan düşerken sapsarı saçlarını at kuyruğu yapmıştı. Beni pek ilgilendirmiyordu ama Lord Petr'in dağıttığı ruju burnunun üzerindeydi.

Bir bakıma onları anlayabiliyordum, onlarında bir kaçamağı vardı. Yakalanmak istemiyorlardı ve o kadar doğaldı ki. Ancak Lord Petr'in, Baekhyun'un siyasetin içindeki üstünlüğe göz dikmesinin sonuçlarını benim ödemem hiç doğru değildi.

"Resminizi bitirmeme çok az kaldı Kraliçem." Bir ayağımı öne atıp hafifçe karşısında eğilirken bana yaklaşıp omuzlarımı tutup kaldırdı. Resmin umrunda olmadığını ve esas umursadığı şeyin Baekhyun'un cevabı olduğunu biliyordum. Ve elbette ışıltılı gözlerinin ışıltısını söndürecek şeyleri söyleyecektim.

Sarı saçlarıyla oynarken, dibimden ayrıldı ve balkon kapısının önünde arkası dönük iken benimle konuşmaya başladı. "Lord Baekhyun bu günlerde nasıl?" Diye sordu, titreyen sesindeki ilgi beni güldürmüştü. Arkası dönük olduğu için şanslıydım çünkü bir saniye sonra yüzü bana döndüğünde hemen ciddileşmek zorunda kalmıştım.

Salağa yatarak kafamı hafifçe sağa eğdim. "Lord Baekhyun, sizi ve Lord Petr'i selamladığını iletmemi istedi." Önce Baekhyun'un söylediklerini dile getirdim ve Kraliçenin yüzünün renginin atışını keyifle izledim. Ardından, "Ayrıca Lord Baekhyun, Kral ve Kraliçe sarışın iken bütün çocukların esmer olmasıyla kilisenin sizi kutsamış olduğunu eklememi istedi." Dedim. Bu ise tamamiyle benim görüşümdü.

Kraliçe kendini gülümsemeye zorlarken yanak kasları ona ihanet ediyordu. Eliyle kapıyı gösterdiğinde kafamla selam verip odayı terk ettim. Daha kapıyı kapatmadan içeriden gelen çıldırma ve kırma sesini tek başıma dinlemediğimi fark etmem uzun sürmemişti.

Baekhyun dudakları keyifle kıvrılmış vaziyette kraliçenin karşısındaki tahta kapıya yaslanmış sesleri dinliyordu. Herhalde siyasette iyi olmak bunu gerektiriyordu. Eliyle ona yaklaşmamı işaret ettiğinde sessizce yanına adımladım. Kraliçe hakkında soru soracağını düşünürken, "Bugün ayrı bir güzelsin," dedi birden.

"Teşekkür ederim Lordum."

Eli bana hediye ettiği ipek gömlekte dolaşırken içimi saran saray muhafızlarının kontrol gezintisi ile doluyordu. "Çok yakışmış." diye fısıldadı hayran hayran. Sanırım o gün beni sevdiği günlerdendi. Genelde ondan pek iltifat duymazdım.

"Lordum, amacınız beni utandırmak mı?"

"Akşam dışarı çıkalım mı?" Onu onayladım. Bazen saray o kadar bunaltıcı oluyordu ki; dışarısı nefes almak için kaçabildiğimiz tek yerdi. "Akşamları seninle dışarıda olmayı seviyorum." diye ekledi. "O zamanlarda ne ben soylu oluyorum; ne de sen rönesans ressamı oluyorsun. Birbirini seven iki kişi oluyoruz sadece." Uzanıp dudaklarımdan bir öpücük çalmadan önce söyledi ve beni darmadağınık ettikten sonra gözden kayboldu.


	4. Chapter 4

Elimde Kraliçe'nin emriyle topladığım çilek sepetini tutarken bir korku dalgasına kapılmıştım. Öncelikle ondan önceki gün Kraliçe'ye, Lord Petr ile iş pişirdiğini dile getirmiştim ve sonraki gün bana Krev ormanındaki çilekleri çok sevdiğini ve onun için toplayıp toplayamayacağımı sormuştu. Amacının beni öldürmek olduğunu düşünüyordum, hatta emindim. Ancak Kraliçe bana gitmemi söylerken gitmezsem de ölmüş olacaktım. Hangisi daha iyi veya daha kötü olduğunu bilmiyordum.

Çalıların orada duyduğum sesle Krev ormanındaki çilek tarlasında nereye gideceğimi bilemez halde koşturmuştum. O ana kadar fark etmemiştim ama ölmek istemiyordum. Ağaçların etrafında dönerken yolumu kaybetmiş bir haldeydim ve saraya geri dönemeyeceğime neredeyse emindim. Ölmek istemiyordum ama ormanda bir gece bile geçiremeden her halükarda ölecektim. Islak çimenlerin üzerine döktüğüm çileklerin üzerini ezerek sağa fırlattım ve sola doğru koşarak yönümü şaşırtmaya çalıştım. Bastığım toprağın yumuşak olması işimi mahvediyordu gerçi, arkamda iz bırakarak koşmuştum. Yüksek dalları olan ağaçların birine sırtımı dayayıp soluklanırken gözüme giren güneş ışığının ne zaman kesileceğini düşünmeden edememiştim.

Atlıların sesini kulağıma ulaşırken titremeyi kesmiş bir erkek gibi ölmeyi düşünmüştüm. Lord Petr'in yönettiği ordudan birileri olabilirdi. Kraliçe'nin cellatı olabilirdi. Her kim olursa canımı alacağı kesindi.

Gözüme giren ışık hüzmesi karanlığa büründüğünde sonumun geldiğini anlamıştım, canımı kimin alıp almayacağına bakmak için kirpiklerimi oynattığımda kaşlarını kaldırarak atının üzerinde gülümseyen bir Baekhyun beklemiyordum.

Verdiğim titrek nefesle beraber, "Ödümü kopardın." diye fısıldamıştım. Öyle çok korkmuştum ki, ona kızamıyordum bile.

Bir şey demeden elini uzattı ve tuttuğum eliyle, elimi sert bir şekilde kavrayıp beni atına oturttu. Onun önündeyken sırtım göğsüne yaslıydı ve gerçekten rahatlamıştım. Baekhyun soyluydu eğer Lord Petr onu öldürecekse daha kapsamlı bir araştırmaya tabii tutulacağını da kabul etmek zorundaydı. Baekhyun, Kral için bile değerliydi. Arkamızdan gelen atlı sesleriyle göğsünden ayrılmalıydım çünkü muhtemelen gelenler Baekhyun'un muhafızlarıydı. Sırtımı çekmek için bir hamle yapacaktım ki Baekhyun, "Gerek yok," diye mırıldandı, izin vermedi ve belime doladığı eliyle atının ipini çekip arkaya döndürdü.

Karşımızda elbette Lord Petr'in esmer yüzünü beklememiştim. Sinirle soluduğu her halinden belliydi. Büyük ağaçların çıkardığı yüksek sesler bunu örtememişti. Ayrıca Baekhyun'un bizi bu kadar kolay açık etmesi sinirlerimi bozmuştu. Sırtım göğsüne yaslıydı, atının üzerindeydim, bir eli belime dolanmış vaziyetteydi ve karşımızda Lord Petr vardı.

"Cellat olmak için fazla Lord değil misiniz?" Baekhyun'un keskin sesi etrafa bir bıçak darbesi gibi indi. Lord Petr'in durumu daha beter olmalıydı. Siyah saçlarına geçirdiği elleriyle ne kadar tedirgin olduğunu az buçuk anlayabiliyordum zaten.

İkisi de Lord olduğundan ve bir yarış içerisinde olduklarından gayet farkındaydım, ancak cellat Lord Petr'in, beni Baekhyun'dan önce bulmamasına daha çok seviniyordum. Güneş ışığını görememek beni gerçekten mahvederdi. Belki bundan daha fazlası vardı ama şimdilerde sadece bunu düşünebiliyordum.

"Üzgünüm, eğlencenizi böldüm herhalde." Lord Petr, Baekhyun'un sorusunu es geçerek bize doğru aşağılayarak konuştu. Atı bile rahat durmuyordu, sağa sola dönüp durduğundan onu ciddiye almak çok zordu. Bende durum buysa, atına emir verdiği an itaat gören Baekhyun içinden kahkaha atıyor olmalıydı.

"Ne yazık ki haklısınız Lord Petr. Ben de tam Jongdae'yi ağacın köşesinde sıkıştırıp çilek dudaklarından öpücük çalacaktım." Arkamda dimdik durduğundan içimi titreten Lord Baekhyun'u dinlemeye devam ettim ve hiçbir söze karışmadım. Bunları rahatça söylüyordu çünkü Kral, Baekhyun ile benden çok; Lord Petr ile Kraliçe'nin gizli kaçamağını önemserdi. "Oysa ben Kraliçe ile sizi asla rahatsız etmemiştim. Size olan saygımı sarstınız." diye devam etti.

"Baekhyun, seni ve o çok sevdiğin ressamı gözümü bile kırpmadan öldürürüm biliyorsun değil mi?" Saygı ifadeleri ve Lord nitelemesini kullanmadan konuşmaya başlayan ilk kişi Lord Petr olduğundan aslında savaşı Baekhyun'un kazandığı oldukça belliydi.

"Öldür," dedi Baekhyun, sesinde öyle bir vurdumduymazlık vardı ki hareketlerine yansısaydı omuz silkip yan ağızla gülümseyebilirdi. "Sizden önce bunu ben yapmazsam neden olmasın Lord Petr," Baekhyun atın kontrolünü eline alıp yavaşça karşımızdaki Lord Petr'e yaklaştığında nefesimi tutmuştum. "Yastığınızın altından silahınızı sakın çıkarmayın," Belimdeki eli beni iyicene sarmaladığında Lord Petr önce ona yasladığım sırtıma sonra Baekhyun'un karnımın üzerinden beni sarmaladığı eline bakış attı. "Umarım erken bir vakitte ölüm sizi bulmaz Lord Petr." Başıyla selam verip atını hızlandırarak Lord Petr'in kıpkırmızı yüzünden uzaklaşmıştık. Kafasını boyun girintime yaslayarak ileriye bakıyordu. Saçları yüzümü gıdıklıyordu ve sanki atın üzerinde bir tek o varmış gibiydi.

Bir an için kafamı çevirip yüzüne baktığımda gülümseyerek bana dönmüştü ve dudaklarıma çok yavaş bir buse kondurup geri çekilmişti. Sırtımı göğsüne yasladım ben de.

"Bundan sonra sadece bana hizmet edeceksiniz Ressam Jongdae," Atı yavaşlatıp durdurduğunda konuştu. Önce kendisi sağlam botlarını zeminle birleştirdi, sonra beni atın üstünden indirdi ve saraya daha girmeden hatta neden durduğumuzu sormama fırsat vermeden ağaca sırtımı yaslayıp üzerime eğildi. "Bir daha sakın Kraliçe'yi dinleme. Bizim elimizde daha büyük koz var Jongdae,"

Dudaklarımı büktüm ve saraya baktım. "Ölmezsem dinlemem," derken bile gözüm sarayın üzerindeydi. Oraya girmek istediğimden çok emin değildim. Baekhyun'u kolaylıkla arkamda bırakabilirdim, zaten birbirimize öyle çok bayılmıyorduk. Baekhyun soyluydu ve kaçamak istiyordu ben de hediyeleri sevmeye başlamıştım. Ayrıca Baekhyun hoştu, onunla beraber olmak da aynı düzeyde hoştu. Yine de canım konu olunca ona karşı o kadar büyük duygular besleyip beslemediğimi sorguluyordum. Eğer bu sorgulamayı yapıyorsam bu onu sevmediğim anlamına gelmez miydi?

"Buna zaten izin vermeyeceğim Jongdae, sen benim hizmetlimsin unuttun mu?"

Kafamı sallayarak onu onayladığımda gülümsedi ve dudaklarımı ince dudaklarını kapattı. Belime inen eli, bel boşluğumda gezinirken diğeri çenemi tutuyordu. Dudaklarımdan çıkan sesle, ormanın girişindeki kuşların ötüşmesiyle birleştiğinde parmaklarım sürekli talim yaptığından sertleşen sırtına dokunmuştu. Dudaklarımdan ayrılıp zarif parmaklarıyla yüzümü kavradı ve alnımı öptü. Ayrılmadan önce boynumu öptüğünde gıdıklanmıştım.

Sanırım o da benimle olmayı seviyordu.

Bir gün sonra Lord Petr'in yaverinin öldürüldüğü haberi tüm sarayda yankılanmıştı ve ben bunun Lord Petr'e gözdağı vermek için Baekhyun'un yaptırmış olduğunun gayet farkındaydım.

Kimin yaptığının da farkındaydım: Baekhyun'un muhafızı Sehun.


	5. Chapter 5

Lord Baekhyun, büyük odasının içinden açılan diğer bir odayı hazırlatmaya kalktığında bunun benim dışında birisine ait olduğunu düşünüyordum. Pekala, Lord Baekhyun bana ümit veren birisi değildi ve bende oturup ümitlenecek kadar salak değildim. Bu yüzden aramızda ismi olmasa da konulmuş birkaç kuralın olduğu gerçekti. Birincisi, bağlanmak yoktu. İkimizde kaçamaktık. Ben onun; o benim.

Ancak diyorum ya, içimdeki kıskançlığı örtecek hiçbir şey yok. Kendimi zorlasam bile onu kıskanmadan duramıyordum. Onu kıskanma sebebim ise bir gizem. Sahip olduklarını mı kıskanıyordum yoksa bu ilginin bir gün başkasına kayacak gerçeğini mi? Peki benim gerçeğim neydi? Ben bir Rönesans ressamından ya da Baekhyun'un gizli kaçamağından fazlası olamaz mıydım? Bu saray sınırlarında olduğum müddetçe bunu sorgulamaya hakkım yoktu.

Bunu ilk hissettiğimde Kral, Kraliçe'nin yeniden hamile kalması nedeniyle büyük bir parti veriyordu. Muhtemelen doğacak çocuk esmerdi. Yani Lord Petr'den.

Herkesin kapılar ardından bir hayatı vardı ve benimkisinin benim isteğimle mi yoksa Baekhyun'un dileğiyle mi gerçekleşiyor, bunu sorguluyordum. Ona bazen karşı geliyordum ama her ne olursa olsun benim de sınırımı bilmem gereken yerler vardı. Ne de olsa o bir Lord...

Partinin olduğu zaman bende oradaydım. Papa'nın herkes tarafından dinlenen ama içten içe bitirse de eğlenceye geçsek konuşması bittikten sonra benim görevimde eğlenceyi resmetmekti. Boyalı parmaklarımı, suyla ovalarken Lord Baekhyun'un güçlü sesi kulaklarıma ilişmişti.

Tüm gece bir leydiden, diğerine konarken gözü hep bendeydi. O zaman da kıskanmamam gerektiğinin farkındaydım ama bunu engelleyemiyordum. Leydilerin, yapılmış saçlarına parmaklarını doluyordu. Makyajlı ve pudra kokan tenlerine yaklaşıp kulaklarını dayıyor ve leydiler her neyden bahsediyorlarsa kahkahalarıyla onlara eşlik ediyordu.

Ve bu gerçekten beni içimi acıtıyordu. Onun can ağrısı olmaktan çok uzakta olduğumu düşünüyordum. Niye böyle düşünüyordum?

Baekhyun, "Rönesans ressamı Jongdae'nin eğlenmeye hakkı yok mu?" Diye seslendi balo salonunun ortasında, kalbim tekler gibi olduğunda gözler bana dönmüştü. Üzerimde bana ipek yolundan aldığı pahalı bir gömlek vardı. Muhtemelen herkes bunu almak için kaç kişinin işini gördüğümü düşünüyordu ama bu sadece Lord Baekhyun'un bir hediyesiydi. Kafamda yine Lord Baekhyun'un Fransa'da gördüğünü söylediği ressam beresi vardı. "Hiçbir Leydi onu dansa kaldırmayacak mı?" diye sordu.

Bir Leydinin beni dansa kaldırmasını zaten istemiyordum ama az çok Baekhyun'un ne yapmaya çalıştığını anlamıştım. Birkaç Leydi gülümseyerek bana baktığında sessizce yerimde durmaya devam etmiştim. Kral ve Kraliçe'de gülüyordu. Kraliçe'nin beni hala öldürmeye çalıştığının farkındaydım. Cellatlarının her an ensemde hissediyordum. Tek güvencem Baekhyun'du... O da kara bir çarşafa dolanmış gibi karşımdaydı, dokunsam beyaza bulanıyor elimi çektiğim an yerini, yöresini her şeyini değiştiriyordu.

"Oh, öyleyse ben dansa kaldırıyorum." Dediğinde kulaklarıma kadar kızarmıştım. Leydiler onu itekleyip önüme gelmeye kalktığında Baekhyun hızlı adımlarıyla önüme kuruldu ve balo salonunun yüksek duvarlarında kahkaha tufanları yükselmeye başladı. Eliyle müzisyenlere işaret verdiğinde çalan aşk şarkısıyla birkaç çift çoktan dans etmeye başlamışlardı. Önümde eğildiğinde hemen karşısında eğildim, çok ama çok utanıyordum.

Bu hareketimde salondakileri güldürmüştü.

"Sizinle dans etmek bir onurdur," Dedi gülümseyerek. Bir bacağı önündeyken eldivenli avuç içleri bana doğru uzanmıştı. Salondakilere gülümseyip oyununa katıldım ve boyalı ellerimle avcuna sarıldım.

"Ne yapıyorsun?" diye kulağına doğru fısıltıyla bağırdığımda, belimden tuttuğu gibi kendine çekmişti. Havada duran boyalı elimi beyaz üniformasından omzuna koymaya kalktığında, "Kirlendiğinde ben temizlemeyeceğim." diye dile getirdim ama güçlü elleriyle söylediğimi dinlemeden omzuna elimi yerleştirdi.

"Boş ver, akşam güzelce üstümden çıkarırsın." Göz kırptı.

"Benden önce yapacak bir sürü kadın var. Sen ne yapıyorsun peki?"

"Seni havaya sokuyorum," dedi muzurca. Anlamaz gözlerim ona kaydığında ayaklarımla ona yetişmeye çalışıyordum. Bunun farkında olduğundan salondakilerden daha yavaş bir şekilde dans etmeye başlamıştık. Sadece Kilisedeki ilahileri söylemeyi bilirdim, dans etmek benim için çok uç bir şeydi. Tıpkı Krev çileğin yemek gibiydi. "Odamdaki odanı hazırlattım, artık benimle kalacaksın. Akşam için küs olmamızı istemiyordum."

"Ne odasından bahsediyorsunuz lordum?" Anlamamazlıktan geldim çünkü anlarsam gerçekten onu kıskandığımı anlardı. Odayı başkası için düzenlendiği fikrimi sanki gözlerime bakarak beynine akıtırdı. "Ben odamdan memnunum." diye fısıldadım.

Beyaz üniformasında kayan elim her yerini boyaya bularken gözlerimi salonda gezdiriyordum. Bir an için muhafızlardan birinin gözlerini üzerimde hissettim, kim olduğunu anlamak için Baekhyun'un omzunun üstünden bakacakken Baekhyun beni döndürdü.

"Ben Lord'um biliyorsun değil mi Rönesans ressamı?"

"Beni tedirgin hissettiriyorsun."

Gülümsedi, herkesi kıskandırıyormuş gibi gülümsedi. Belimden enseme çıkan elini önce Lord Petr gördü, sonra Kraliçe. Onlara meydan okuyarak bunları yaptığımı biliyordum, çünkü Kral bizi umursamıyordu. Bunu farketmişlerdi. "Seni önemsiyorum, yanımda olmanı istemem suç mu?" diye sordu.

"Değil ama, bu şekilde Lord Petr ile savaşınıza kurban gideceğimi düşünüyorum."

"Hayır Jongdae," Elimi tutup beni etrafımda döndürdükten ve hızla kendine yasladığında gözlerini dudaklarıma değdirdi, eğilip öpmesinden korkuyordum ve neyse ki bunu yapmadı. "Sen benim kalemsin, kalesi düşen bir Lord'un itibarından söz edebilir miyiz?"

Nefesimi tekletmişti yine. Odasına yerleşmem için oyun oynuyor olsa bile teklemiştim. Kilisenin bunu gördüğünü bilmiyordum ama iki gün sonra hizmetli Suzan, Papa'nın beni çağırdığını söylediği gün gelip çatmıştı.


	6. Chapter 6

Papa, neyse ki tahminlerimi doğru çıkararak yaklaşık bir saat boyunca ㅡO sırada kutsal kitapları Kral'dan toplatılması zorlanan paralarla yapılmış, pahalı tahta raflara yerleştiriyordumㅡ insanların dinsiz olması dinledim. Bazı köylerde Kilise'den kalan her şeye isyan etmelerini dinledim.

Bence tuhaf karşılanmamalıydı, Kilise'nin topladığı vergileri ödemektense kollarıma zincir vurulmasını ve kafamı kesip etrafa asmalarını tercih ederdim. Rönesans döneminde olabilecek en saçma şeyi yaşıyorduk. Herkes muhteşem bir karışıklıktan çıkmaya çalışıyordu.

"Jongdae oğlum," Papa'nın sesini duyduğumda Ressam beremi düzeltip ona döndü. "Lord Baekhyun'un odasına yerleştiğini işittim. Doğru mu? Sana sormadan hareket etmek istemedim." diye sordu. Yüzü bana dönük değildi, öyle olsaydı bir şeyleri anlayabilirdim.

Böyle sorunların doğacağını biliyordum, neyse ki Lord Baekhyun soyluydu, onun üstüne suçu atıp sıvışmak bazen olayları açıklamaktan daha kolay geliyordu. "Ne yapmayı düşünüyordunuz ki baba?" diye sordum sakince. Sorusunun havada kalmasına sinirlendiğinin farkındaydım ama bunu önemseyemezdim.

Soruma şaşırdığından biraz bocaladı. Beyaz, üzerinde hac işareti olan cübbesinin eteklerini kaldırarak kamburlaşmış sırtını döndü önce bana, bu biraz zaman kazanmaya çalıştığında başvurduğunda bir yöntemdi, ona izin verdim. Kutsal kitapların sonuncusunu rafa yerleştirdikten sonra gülümseyerek bana baktı.

"Lord Baekhyun'un bu nezaketini neye borçluyuz oğlum? Ona özel olarak teşekkür etmek isterim sebebini öğrendiğimde." Dedi.

Buna verecek bir cevabım yoktu. Ara sıra eğer sinirli değilsem beni öpmesine izin veriyordum, bazen daha fazlasına da izin veriyordum. Onu resmediyor, bazen beni sevdiğini fısıldadığında hayranlıkla bakmaya çalışıyordum. Onu hem seviyordum hem de nefret ediyordum. Elbette bunların hiçbiri Papa'yı memnun edecek cevaplar değildi.

Yapmacık ifadesine karşılık gülümsedim bende, "Bende bilmiyorum baba, ancak nezaket olduğunu sanmıyorum. Benden faydalanıyor gibi hissediyorum." diye konuştum.

Yaşlı ve yaşlılıktan dolayı kırışmış, benli ellerini hızla kendi dudaklarına örterek susmamı işaret etti. "Öyle söylenmez sevgilim oğlum, kendine çeki düzen var!" diye çıkıştı.

"Üzgünüm," Dedim, sesim üzgün olmaktan o kadar uzaktı ki gözlerim kapıya çevrilmişti. "Sadece böyle düşünüyorum. Yüzünüzü yere eğmeyeceğim baba, benden istediği her şeyi onun için yapacağım."

"Senin gerçeğinse, sadece sana aittir. Asla güven duymadığın insanlara söyleme, bazen onlara bile söylememen gerekir."

"Siz güvenmemem gereken birisi misiniz baba?"

Her ne olursa olsun o Papa'ydı. Öğüt vermeden duramıyordu. "Seni severim Jongdae, Lord Baekhyun evlilik arefesinde, annesi ve babasının uygun gördüğü soylu bir kızla evlenecek. Burada yaşayacaklarsa onların odasında kalman doğru olmaz." dedi.

Bu gerçeğin yüzüme tokat gibi çarpmasından nefret etmiştim. Evleneceği bariz belliydi ama bu kadar çabuk öğrenmek garip gelmişti. Bu duygular neydi böyle? Her şey birbirine girmişti. Hücrelerim, 'bizlerde, bizlerde feci bir karışıklığın içerisindeyiz' diyorlardı.

Kız kimdi bilmiyordum bile ama onun gibi soyluydu işte. Saçları beline kadar uzanan bukleleri olduğuna emindim, muhtemelen uzun boylu ama Baekhyun'dan biraz kısa olacaktı. Etrafa ışıltı saçması olasıydı, soylu kızların, soylu erkeklerle evlendirilmesi ışıltının kaynağıydı zaten. Kıvrımlı bir vücudu olmazsa olmazdı. Bunlar varken Baekhyun'un canına minnetti zaten, beni sevecek değildi ya...

Papa'nın benden bir cevap beklediğini düşünmemle kafamı bilmediğimi dile getirerek iki yana salladım. O an Fransa'dan benim için aldığı Ressam beresinden nefret ettim, onu saçlarımdan yolarcasına fırlatmak, Porl Saray'ının yanındaki büyük göle atma isteğiyle dolup taştım. İpek gömlekleri paçavraya çevirmek istedim. O an içim tüm bunlarla dolup taştı.

Sebebi o kadar tuhaftı ki, kendime tutmamı söylediğim her şey üzerime üzerime gelmişti. Evlendirildiğinde son olacaktı öyle mi? Son olmaması için kız geldiği an ışıltıyla gülümseyen yüzüne kezzap fırlatabilirdim!

Baekhyun benimdi. Onu soylu bir kıza kaptıracak hiç mi hiç değildim.

Lord Petr'in ensemde nefesini hissetsem bile, Kraliçe'nin cellatlarının kılıçlarının soğuk metali boynumda gezinse bile, Kilisenin beni taşlayacağına emin olsam hatta ve hatta eğer yapmam gerekenin Garnizo'nayı ateşe vermek olsa bile yapacaktım.

Lord Baekhyun gireceği tek yatak; Rönesans ressamı Jongdae'nin yatağı olacaktı. İşte o kadar.


	7. Chapter 7

Baekhyun'un odasına girdiğimde, ki burası dolaylı yoldan benim odamdı, derin bir nefes alabilmiştim. Yuvam yoktu belki de, yüksek surların etrafında sarmalanmış bu yeri belleyememiştim ama Baekhyun'un odası bir anda evim olamazdı ama artık bir şeylerin bir anda gerçekleşmesini istiyorum. Eğer ev demek güvende hissetmekse şu sıralar kendimi güvende hissettiğim tek yer yalnız olduğum zamanlardı. O zamanlarda da Baekhyun sürekli dahil oluyordu. Onun da yakın bir tarihte bu ilişkiyi bitirmesi gerekiyordu. Hoş, buna bir ilişki demek ne kadar doğruydu ya? Aklından neler geçtiğini bilmiyorum.

Ben sadece resim çizmeyi bilirdim, Kilisedeki ilahileri bilirdim, Baekhyun'u bilirdim ve bunları seviyordum. Yalnızca bunların düşünceleriyle kendime yetebilirmişim gibi hissediyordum ama hayır, ben insanım her zaman bir sonrakine istemekten kendimi alamam. Yakında hepsinin elimden alınacağı düşüncesi yüreğimi hoplatmaktan ileri gidemiyordu.

Büyük ve sonuna kadar açık camların önüne geldiğinde kubbe şeklindeki yüksek duvarları beni karşılamıştı. Tepesindeki resimleri çizenin ben olması bile burayı benim yapmaya yetmiyordu. Sallana sallana ve düşme tehlikesiyle boyarken, Baekhyun, üstüne çıktığım sandalyeyi tutmuştu. Ardından canı sıkıldığında boyamaya ara verdirip zorla bana yemek yedirmişti. Bunlara veda etmek istemiyordum.

Dışarıda talim yapan askerleri izlerken, Sehun beni fark etti ve eğilerek selam verdi.

Sehun kast sisteminde benden daha üstteydi çünkü bir saray muhafızıydı. Üstüne üstlük Baekhyun'un özel muhafızlarından biriydi. Başımla onu selamladığımda gülümseyip işine devam etmişti. Önündeki tahtadan çıkıntıları olan uzun sopaya vurmaya başladığında eş zamanlı olarak Baekhyun'un odasının kapısıda çalınmıştı. Girin demeye hakkım olmadığından sessiz kaldım ve gelen kişinin gitmesini umdum.

Beklediğim gibi çıkmadı. Kahverengi korsesi ince belini saran, açık yaka gömleğinin etrafındaki fırfırlarından taşan göğüsleriyle uzun kahverengi saçlı bir kız içeriye girdi. Korsesinden aşağıya kadar uzanan eteğinin ucundaki çiçek detayından ayağındaki sağlam kahverengi botlara kadar soylu olduğu bağrılan kıza selam durdum. Büyük yeşil gözlerinin üstündeki kıvrımlı kirpiklerini yavaşça örttü. Kemikli ve zayıf yüzünün sol yanağında ben vardı, dudakları boyalı saçları arkaya bir bandana ile itelenmişti. Selamımı kabul ederken gülümsüyordu.

Belirgin göğüslerini daha fazla belirginleştirme amacıyla kollarını kavuşturup sıktırdı. "Lord Baekhyun'un nerede olduğunu biliyor musunuz?" diye sordu tatlı bir sesle. O an anladım ki soylu kız, Baekhyun'un geliniydi.

Kafamı iki yana salladım. "Bilmiyorum leydim, sizin için aramamı ister miydiniz?"

"Hayır, gerek yok." Dudaklarını bükerken kafasını kapıya çevirdi. Çekip gitmeyi planlıyordu ve içimdeki bir ses bunu yapması gerektiğini yoksa Baekhyun'un aldığı beyaz tüp boyaları yüzüne sıkacağımı dile getiriyordu.

Çıkmaktan vazgeçtiğinde Baekhyun'un çalışma masasındaki sandalyeyi pencerenin önüne çekti ve dışarıya bakmak için oturdu. Erkeklerin talimleri pek ilgisini çekmemiş olmalı ki tekrar dudaklarını büktü. Gelini memnun etmek epey zor olmalıydı. İşime gelirdi; Baekhyun'un ondan nefret etmesi. Gözleri tekrar bana döndüğünde zümrüt yeşili gözlerini kıstı. "Siz ressam mısınız?" diye sordu gülümserken.

"Evet leydim."

"Çok güzel, gençken Fransa'daki öğretmenimiz bizimle çok ilgilendi. ㅡellerini öne doğru uzatıp gösterirken kaşlarını çatmıştıㅡ ne yazık ki bu eller resim yapmak için yaratılmamış." Sıcaktan dolayı öne uzattığı elleriyle kendini yelpazelemeye başladığında kafamı sallamıştım. "Lord Baekhyun ile düğünümüzü siz resmedeceksiniz o zaman?" diye sorduğunda beynimin Krev ormanında toplanan ve reçeli yapılan çilek gibi aktığını hissetmem eş zamanlı gerçekleşmişti.

"Elbette leydim," Dedim gülümserken, bu onurun bana verilmiş olmasından kaynaklanan gururun yüzümden okunmasını umuyordum, bu günlerde çok iyi bir yalancıya dönüşmüştüm. "Gurur duyarım."

Bundan daha büyük bir aşağılanmaya maruz kalamazdım diye düşünüyordum ama bir yanım bunun gerçekleşme ihtimaliyle yok oluyordu. Birisi için ve bu kişi her ne kadar güven duyduğum birisi olsa bile; kendimi üzmemem gerektiğini biliyordum ama içimdeki ses her neyse beni takmadan kahrolup duruyordu. Sadece kendime soruyordum, ne istiyorsun? Bir gün Baekhyun'u istiyorsun diğer gün kalsın diyorsun. Nedir senin isteğin?

Kapı bu sefer çalınmadan açıldığında Lord Baekhyun kırmızı saçlarına ellerini geçirmişti ve açılmış gömleğiyle karşımızdaydı. Muhtemelen Kral ile konuşmaya gitmişti ve sinirlendiğinden gömleğinin iplerini yol boyunca çözmüştü. Ben bunları biliyordum, Baekhyun'un Belçika çikolatasına ölüp bittiğini biliyordum ya da köpüklü banyolarda yanında olmamı istediğini biliyordum, kemanının yayına sarılırken pencereden bana seslendiğini biliyordum. Peki ya soylu kız? O ne biliyordu?

Ama sonra düşündüm, ne vardı ki? Öğrenebilirdi hepsini, Baekhyun isterse bir gece de ona kendini açardı. Baekhyun kapalı bir kutu değildi ki sadece kilit bende olsun. Canı ne isterse onu yapardı. 

Baekhyun'un gözleri bana ve karşımdaki gelinine değdiğinde kaşlarını çattı. Mavi akik gözlerindeki parıltılar yavaşça kaybolduğunda genizden gelen bir sesle, "Leydim," diye konuştu. Kız kalkıp ona gittiğinde açık gözlerini kızın gözlerine dikerken ellerini tutup dudaklarına götürmüştü. "Leydim, sizi bu kadar erken beklemiyordum. Siz hazırlık yapılmamayı kendinize nasıl layık görmezsiniz?"

"Açıkcası haber verilmemesini ben istedim, şaşkın yüzünüzü merak ediyordum Lordum!" Cıvıldayarak konuştuğunda Baekhyun kahkaha attı. Ne de yakışıyorlardı. Eğer kıskanç birisi olmasaydım, onlara imrenebilirdim.

"Lütfen misafir odasında bekleyin, üstümü değiştirip hemen yanınıza gelmek istiyorum Leydim." 

Leydi başını iki yana salladı ve kahverengi bukleleri göğsünün üzerine gelip durdu. Işıltılı bir gülüş yüzünde belirdi, "Burası çok sıcak Lordum, güllerle çevrelenmiş bahçenizde sizi bekleyeceğim." dedi. Eğilip selamını verdikten sonra yavaşça odadan çıktı.

Baekhyun oflayıp gömleğinin yarıda kalmış iplerini çözmekle cebelleşirken en sonunda daha yüksek bir sesle ofladı ve, "Gelip yardım etsene!" diye bağırdı bana. Gözleriyle ateş saçtığında ikiletmedim.

Karşısına gittiğimde iç çekişlerini daha net duyabiliyordum. Yanlış yerlere doladığı iplerini çözerken elini omzumun üstüne yerleştirdi, sakin nefesi yavaşça yerini aldığında omzumdaki tutuşunu sıkılaştırdı. Gömleğinin ipini çözmeme birkaç ip kalmışken kolları boynuma dolandı ve kafasını saçlarımın arasına yerleştirdi. Renkleri açmak için kullandığım tiner kokusu saçlarımın arasındayken içine çekip durdu.

Baekhyun düşük bir ses tonuyla, "Bazen çok yük oluyorsun," dedi. Parmakları sırtıma değerken, "Bağırmak istememiştim." diye ekledi.

"Önemli değil, Lordum."

"Değersizleştirme kendini." Ona Lordum dememden nefret ettiğini biliyordum ama diğerlerinden bir farkımda yoktu.

"Çok güzel çocuklara sahip olacağınızı hissediyorum. Hatta hissetmiyorum görüyorum, hayranlıkla ikinizi izliyorum."

"Jongdae," Saçımı öpüp yüzüme bakmak için geriye gittiğinde gömleğinin üzerindeki ellerimi kavradı ve dudaklarını götürdü. Gözlerini kapatıp öptüğünde, "Akşam Garnizo'da buluşalım mı?" diye sordu. Sanırım onunla düzgünce hareket ettiğimiz tek yer Garnizo sokaklarıydı. Yaklaşıp dudaklarıma dudaklarını değdirdiğinde gözüm üzerinde gezindi. Acaba o ne hissediyordu? Bunu tahmin edemiyordum.

Kafamı sallayarak onu onayladım ama akşam yanına gitmedim.


	8. Chapter 8

Sabaha karşı gözlerimi araladığımda hizmetli Suzan'ın inilti dolu sesi kulaklarıma ulaşıyordu. Kim için eteğini sıyırdığını bilmesem bile açıkcası pek umrumda da değildi. Sadece kulaklarımın bu sesleri duymamasını istiyordum, bu yüzden yastığı yüzüme sertçe bastırdım.

Hizmetlilerin katında, kendi odamdaydım, Baekhyun'un gece Garnizo'ya giderken buradan izlemiştim peşinden gitmeyerek; ve geri dönüşünde ne denli sinirli olduğunu görmüştüm.

Bunu söylemem doğru mu bilmiyorum ama hizmetli Suzan'ın eteğini kimin için sıyırdığını umursamadığım kadar Baekhyun'un sinirini de umursamıyordum. Ne yapmalıydım ki? Artık onu istemiyordum, biliyorum beni çağırırsa gitmek dışında bir çarem yoktu ama artık ne zevk olacaktı yüzümde ne de bir istek. Bir ölüye sevişmekten farkı olmayacaktı.

Gelini, Leydi Reyl, yukarıda kendine özel gelinlik seçtirip kıvrımlı vücudunun ölçüsünü Kraliyet terzisine verirken, ben hiçbir şey olmuyormuş gibi Lord Baekhyun ile Garnizo'ya gidemezdim. Bir yanım bu evliliğin gerçekleşmemesi için her şeyi yapmak istiyor gibiydi diğer yanımsa kaos yaratıp uzaklaşmak istiyordu. Her türlü işin bu kısmını sineye çekme gibi bir niyetim yoktu.

Yatağımdan kalktım ve resim şövalemin yanına gittim. Küçük deliğimden dışarıya bakarken gördüğüm bir şey yok gibiydi. Dolayısıyla bir ilhamımda olmadığından fırçalamı indirdim ve kafamı gömdüm. Resim şövalesine boş boş bakarken tahta ve pek sağlam olmayan kapım çalındı bir kadının zarif elleriyle. Uykusuz gözlerimi havaya dikerken sıkıca yumup açtım. "Buyrun," dedim gelen kişiye.

İzin istermiş gibi açılan kapıdan Leydi Reyl önce kahverengi buklelerini önüne alarak kafasını gösterdi ve kulağının arkasına sıkıştırdığı bukleleri elindeyken müsait olduğuma emin olunca gülümseyip içeriye girdi. Taş duvarlarda elini gezdirirken kimsenin onun burada olmadığına emin olmak istermiş gibi kapının dışında bakışlarını gezdirdikten sonra örttü.

"Ressam Jongdae," Dedi hafifçe eğilip bir Leydi gibi selamını verirken. Beni neden selamlayıp durduğunu bilmiyordum, kendince vicdan seksi mi yapıyordu? Üzerine giydiği buz mavisi elbisesinin bandanasıyla saçını tekrar geriye ittirmişti. İncileri hızla inip kalkan göğsünün üzerinde titriyordu. Ayağı kalkıp ona selamımı verdikten sonra burada ne işinin olduğunu sorup sormamak arasında gidip geliyordum. "Üzgünüm rahatsız ettim sizi de," dedi sakince. Yüzündeki ifade bir şeylerin olduğunu bağırıyordu, bense gülümseyerek onu karşıladım.

"Hayır, Leydim, rahatsız etmediniz. Ancak ziyaretinizin sebebini öğrenebilir miyim?"

"Bugün kiliseye gittiğimde yolda Lord Petr ile karşılaştım, birçok şey zırvaladı. Özellikle dile getirmekten çekinsem bile," Belli bariz sıkıntı çekerken kaşlarımı havaya kaldırdım. "Size bu yakıştırmayı yapmayı uygun görmüyorum, ancak bir şey sorabilir miyim?"

"Lütfen."

"Lord Baekhyun'un odasında bulunan ve başka bir odaya açılan yerde kaldığınızı söyledi?"

Kafamı salladım. "Evet o odayı Lordum bana verdi. Rönesans Ressamı olduğum kadar aynı zamanda Lord Baekhyun'un hizmetlisiyim."

"Peki ya dün gece niçin kalmadınız?" Esasında neyi merak ettiğini biliyordum, Lord Petr'in ona nelerden bahsettiğini ve bunları Leydi Reyl'e anlattıktan sonra nasıl Kraliçe'nin yatağına gittiğini. Şövalenin dışa dönük kısmında duran tahtaya yaslandım.

"Lordum isterse orada olmam gerekir, beni çağırmazsa oraya gitmem doğru olmaz."

Sıkıntıyla yeniden nefes aldı. Gerçek yüzünü gizlemek için ne kadar uğraştığını görebiliyordum. Emindim ki Kraliçe'den de çok fazla şey duymuştu ve bunları dile getirip getirmemek arasındaydı. Söylemesi zor geliyordu çünkü Lord Baekhyun'un gelini olacaktı ve gelini olacağı kişinin ressam ile kırıştırması kendisi kadar kimsenin hoşuna gitmeyecekti. Kendime bu yakıştırmayı yaptığım için ne kadar utandığımı bilseydi bir de...

Derin bir nefes aldı ve iki yanında duran ellerini vücudu gibi sıkarken, "Papa bana Lord Baekhyun ile ilişkinizin olduğunu söyledi." diye bağırdı bir anda. Yumruk yaptığı ellerinin göğsünün tam üzerine yerleştirdi ve yaptığından pişman olduğu gibi de elleriyle ağzını kapattı. "Yalvarırım bana bunun gerçek olmadığını söyleyin," dedikten sonra dün akşamdan kalma boyalı ellerimi avuçlayıp sarıldı. Işıltılı gülüşünün bir anda yüzünden nasıl silindiğini izliyordum sakince.

Belki de buralardan gitmeliydim, Lord Baekhyun'dan ne kadar uzaktan olsam o kadar iyi olabilirdi. Bir kaçak gibi ondan kaçarsam... Ancak ellerim şu yaşıma kadar resim yapmaktan başka bir şey öğrenmedi, Garnizo'na yaşamımı sürdürmeme izin vermeden beni içine hapseder, karanlığa iterdi. Üstelik bir Lord bozuntusu yüzünden tüm hayatımı karartacak kadar salak değildim.

Leydi Reyl ağlamaya hazır gözleriyle, "Lütfen Ressam Jongdae, bunların anlatılan uydurma bir masal olduğunu söyleyin." Diye yineledi elimi avuçlarının arasında sıkarken.

İşte tam bu yüzden, elimi, avcunun içinden kurtarırken nefes aldım, "Leydi Reyl, benden bunu nasıl beklersiniz?" dedim gülümseyerek. Anında yeşeren yüzündeki ışıltılı gülümsemeyi silmesi umuduyla ekledim. "Nasıl din adamlarının size verdiği sırrın boş bir uydurma olduğunu söyleyebilirim ki?"


	9. Chapter 9

Bir sonraki gün Leydi Reyl bütün eşyalarını toparlattı ve Lorduna bir şey demeden saraydan ayrıldı. Herkesin ağzında bambaşka bir dedikodu dolanıyordu. Mutfakta sırtımı tezgaha dayamışken hizmetçi Suzan kahkaha atarak içeri girdiğinde Baekhyun'un Kral'ın yanındaki gücünün yok olma eşiğine geldiğini ve Leydi Reyl'in bunu öğrendiğini söyledi. Bir saat sonra aşçı Leydi Reyl'in daha zengin birisiyle nişanlandığını söyledi ondan sonraysa muhafızlardan birisi gelip Leydi Reyl'in sandığımız kadar güzel bir vücudu olmadığını ve hizmetçilerin bunu Lord Baekhyun'a söylediğini bundan dolayı nişanın bozulduğunu söyledi.

İşin tuhaf kısmıyla her biri diğerine hak veriyordu. İçimden bir ses kus her şeyi diyordu. Söyle ve ekle. 'O eşyalar başka türlü nasıl odama girmiş olabilir?' Söylememim tek sebebi Baekhyun bir Lord idi. Haliyle ona hiçbir şey olmazdı.

"Sen bir şey biliyor musun?" Diye bana yöneldiklerini fark ettiğimde soruyu sorana döndüm. Kısa saçlı, kirpikleri kaşlarına kadar uzanan ve beyaz elbisesiyle mutfaktaki odun parçasına dayanmış bir kızdı. Gözleri parıl parıl parlıyordu. "Ne de olsa Lord ile çok vakit geçiriyorsun. Sürekli seni onun odasında görüyorum."

Dudaklarımı düz bir çizgi haline getirip omuz silktim. "Bilmiyorum, Lord benimle çok fazla konuşmaz."

"Nasıl ya? Sürekli seni çağırıp duruyor. Cidden hiçbir işini kendisi yapmıyor demek ki."

Gerçekten de böyle miydi acaba? Baekhyun genelde bana ne yapıp ne yapmayacağımı söylerdi. Beni koruyacağını filan da yarım ağızla eklerdi ama şimdiye kadar ondan gördüğüm tek eylem Krev ormanında olanlardı. Baekhyun kızıl saçlarıyla annesinin bütün egosuna sahipti. Belki de bu yüzden ondan etkileniyorduk. Biz emir almaya çok alışıktık. Ancak bazı emirler diğerlerinden daha çok etkiye sahipti. Mesela Lord Petr bir şey istediğinde herkes birbirinin üstüne atardı çünkü Lord Petr çok net bir insan değildi. Ancak Baekhyun kimden istediğine kadar her şeyi söylerdi. Belki de bu yüzden onu çok sevmezlerdi ama hepsi de onu isterdi.

"Lordun herhangi birisiyle düzgünce konuştuğunu gören oldu mu zaten?" Diye devam etti Suzan. "Soylu kadınlar dışında kimseyle düzgün konuştuğunu gör-" Sözü mutfak kapısının açılmasıyla ağzına tıkıldı. Aslında kimsenin mutfak kapısının açılmasıyla bir derdi olmazdı ama en son bu kapı böyle bir hışımla açıldığında sarayda yangın çıkmıştı. Her birimiz yerimizden sıçrayarak ellerimizi kalbimize çıkardık. Gelen Muhafız Sehun'du.

"Aklını mı kaçırdın sen be?" Diye cırladı kısa saçlı kız.

Sehun ona bakmadı bile, direk bana ithafen konuştu. "Lordum sizi çağırıyor." dedi. Ah, diye içimden geçirdim. Acaba beni Garnizona sokaklarının birinden öldürtmek için mi çağırıyordu?

Hizmetçi Suzan'ın gözleri parladı. "Off! Eğer bir şey öğrenirsen hemen bize gelip anlat Ressam."

Güldüm. "Şüphen olmasın!"

Sehun'un yanından geçip gitmeyi planlıyordum ama mutfak kapısı kapanır kapanmaz beni kolumdan yakaladı. Mum ışığının aydınlattığı koridorda hala mutfaktan yükselen kahkahalar duyuluyordu. Önce eline sonra yüzüne bakınca elini hemen çekti." Özür dilerim," dedi utanarak. Gözleri benden uzaklara bakarken, "Sadece isterseniz sizin için yalan söyleyebilirim." diye ekledi. 

Muhafız Sehun'un bana karşı bir ilgisi olduğunu daha önce hiç fark etmemiştim. Acaba Muhafız olmadan önce kast sisteminde benden bile aşağıda mıydı? "Niçin bunu yapacaksınız ki?" diye sordum. Açıkcası şu an onu çekebilecek bir halde olup olmadığım tartışılırdı. Yine de bu anları insanları üzerek geçirmek istediğimden de şüpheliydim.

"Lordumu daha önce hiç bu kadar öfkeli görmemiştim. Bu yüzden isterseniz sizi bulamadığımı ya da Garnizona'a gittiğinizi söyleyebilirim."

Kollarımı kavuşturdum ve yüzümde hafif flört eden bir gülümseme belirdi. "Lordunuzun sinirli olduğu herkese karşı bu kadar nazik misiniz?"

Birden hiddetlendi. Bunu beklediğimden sesimi çıkarmadım. "Elbette hayır," dedi. Kaşlarını çatmış bu sefer direk bana bakıyordu. Kıkırdadığımı duyunca o da bana katıldı ve bir parça gülümsedi. "Sadece size karşı böyle olduğunu bilmenizi isterim."

"Çok teşekkür ederim efendim, beni ne kadar onurlandığınızı bilemezsiniz." Elimi yavaşça üniformasının üzerinde gezdirdim. Nasıl nefesini tuttuğunu görünce içimden daha fazlasını yapmak geldi. Odam hemen iki adım ötedeydi. Elinden tutup götürsem bana hayır diyeceğini sanmıyordum. "Ancak sanırım Lordumun hiddetinden kaçmak doğru olmaz."

Bana katıldı. "Haklısınız, özür dilerim."

Kafamı hemen iki yana salladım. "Hayır, üzgün olmanıza gerek yok. Yaptığınız hareket çok tatlı bence." Baekhyun'un saçlarını yolmasını istemediğimden ekledim. "Ancak daha sonra neden sadece bana karşı böyle olduğunu söylemenizi isterim, eğer siz de isterseniz nerede olduğumu biliyorsunuz."

Sehun'un yüzünden hafif bir gülümseme geçti. Gerçek bir hoşlantı böyle oluyordu demek ki, sevgisinde hiçbir art niyet hissetmiyordum. O kadar uzun zamandır hayatım sadece Baekhyun ve onun hakkındaki diğer tüm şeylere kuruluymuş ki ufak gülümsemeler verdiğim, ara sıra bahçede selamladığım ve resimlerimde arkada siluetini çizdiğim muhafızın benimle ilgilendiğinden bile bi'haberdim. Ayrıca ben ve Baekhyun arasındakilerden tam anlamıyla habersiz olduğundan şüpheliyim. Eğer buna rağmen benden hoşlanıyorsa onu gönlümden uzaklaştırmak çok büyük bir kabalık olurdu. "Biliyorum, orada olacağımdan emin olabilirsiniz." dedi ve beni selamlayıp arkasını döndü.

Ben de merdivenlere yönelip Lord Baekhyun'un odasına ilerledim.


	10. Chapter 10

Muhafızlardan birisi içeri girip önce benim geldiğimi haber etti ve ardından Baekhyun'un beni beklediğini iletti. İçimden hiç içeriye girmek gelmiyordu. Ayrıca ne yapacaktı? Kınayarak bir daha olmasın mı diyecekti? Beni öldürmeyeceğine inanmak istiyordum, benden o kadar da nefret ediyor olamazdı.

"Lordum," diye selamladım onu. Muhafız hala odada bizimle beraberdi. Baekhyun gömleğinin iplerini çözmüştü, düşündüğümden daha yıkılmış bir halde gözüküyordu. Neden böyle gözüktüğünü düşünmek ise beni sandığımdan daha fazla kırdı.

Leydi Reyl güzel bir kadındı. Belki de gerçekten onunla bir gelecek hayal ediyordu. İkisini yan yana hiç uzun soluklu düşünmemiştim ama şimdi bakınca Lord Baekhyun kırmızı saçları, mavi akik gözleri ve her zaman sahip olduğu keskin ifadesiyle; Leydi Reyl sarı bukleli gür saçları ve yemyeşil gözleriyle dünya için ne güzel bir şiir olurlardı. Ne yapabilirim ki? Tüh! Yazık oldu demek dışında.

Baekhyun, "Sen çıkabilirsin." dedi muhafızına. Muhafız yanımdan geçip kapıyı arkasından kapattığında nefesimi tuttum.

Sanırım sadece bir saniye bekledi, muhafız çıkar çıkmaz hemen ayaklandı. Hala sağlam botları ayaklarındaydı, bu yüzden her bir adımı kulağımın dibinde yankılandı. Yutkunmaya bile vakit bulamadan ağzımın içindeydi. Nereden geldiğini bilmediğim bir cesaretle gözlerine kilitlendim. Nereye bakarsa gözlerim gözlerini takip etti. Uzunca bir süre hiçbir şey söylemedi ancak sonrasında sinirle yakama yapıştı. "Ne hakla nişanlımı üzersin?!" diye bağırdı.

Hiçbir şey söylemeden bakmaya devam ettim ancak bu onu daha çok sinirlendirdi, histerik bir şekilde nefesini verip beni duvara fırlattı. Üzerimde ince bir gömlek vardı ve haliyle duvarın bütün girinti çıkıntılarını sırtımda hissettim. Acı pişmanlık getiriyordu. Ancak sonrasında yaptığının doğru olduğunu düşünüyordun. Eğer doğru olmasaydı bu kadar acı olmazdı derken buldum kendimi. Sırtımı duvardan ayırmaya çalıştığımda duvardaki bir şeylerin sırtımdan çıkarken çıkardığı o sesi işittim. Sanki yüzlerce kurtçuk ölü hayvanın gözlerine akın ediyormuş gibiydi.

Bir şeyler söylemek istedim ama sırtımı duvara çok sert vurduğumdan önce nefes almakta zorlandım. Yine de kendimi şu an yalnız bırakamazdım. Artık Baekhyun'unda sorumluluk alma zamanıydı. Eğer o harika nişanlısını geri istiyorsa önce bir şeyleri kabul etmek zorundaydı.

Hiçbir zaman ilk adımı atan ben olmamıştım. On altı yaşındayken beni odasına çağırıp hareketli bir resim istiyorum diye benimle oynadığında da, Garnizona sokaklarında öperken de gayet rahattı. Sırtımı dikleştirdim. Baekhyun bir şeyleri bana fırlatmaya hazırlanıyor gibi etrafına bakıp duruyordu. "Ben bir şey söylemedim, Papa ve Lord Petr anlatmış önce," dedim.

"Sana gelip sorduğundan haberim yok mu sanıyorsun sen? Niye yalan olduğunu söylemedim aptal?"

Kahkaha atmama şu kadar kalmıştı ancak güldüğüm an kafamı ikiye ayırabileceğine inandığımdan sadece gözlerimi devirdim. "Söyledikleri yalan olmadığı için olabilir mi? Niye reddetmek zorundayım? Benimle sevişmedin mi?"

Baekhyun, "Jongdae!" diye bağırdı. Tüm sarayın bizi duymasını istiyordu herhalde. "Seçtiğin kelimelere dikkat et."

Dediklerini artık hiç dinlemiyordum bile, bu odaya ne için girdiğimi artık biliyordum. Şu an günah çıkarma maabedimi yıkıyordum. Bu odayı önceden evimle bağdaşlaştırmakla ne büyük bir hata yaptığımı herkes duymalıydı. Baekhyun kimsenin evi olamazdı. Kendisinin bile. "Oh, buraya gel Jongdae. Bugün ayrı bir güzelsin Jongdae. Seni koruyacağım, sen benim servetimsin Jongdae. Bana anlamlar yükleyip durdun. Bunlardan önce ben sadece bir Rönesans ressamıydım, şimdiyse bana bir bak. Artık gördüğün şeyin bundan fazlası olmadığını mı söylüyorsun?"

Güldü, yaptığım bir espriye güler gibi güldü. Söylediklerim onun için o kadar anlamsızdı ki! "Sen hiçbir şeysin bizim gözümüzde." dedi.

İstediği kadar hakaret edebilirdi. Umrumda bile değildi. "Beni bu hale sen getirdin. Şimdiyse yarattığın şeyin sorumluluğunu almayı öğren. Karşıma geçip hepsini yok saymamı ve mutluluğuna gölge düşürmemem gerektiğini söyleyemezsin." Bu sefer ben güldüm. "Ne oldu? Nişanlın benim için bir yaramazlık, bu sarayda bir eğlence sözlerine kanmamış olsa gerek." Bunu nereden duyduğumu sorguladığını sadece gözlerine bakarak anlamıştım, işte ben böyleyim Baekhyun. Konuşmana bile gerek olmazken seni anlayabildiğimin nasıl farkına varamıyorsun? "Bir şeylerden haberdar olan tek insan sen değilsin bu, sarayda. Sözlerinle insanları kontrol edemiyorsun artık diye bunun sorumlusu ben değilim."

İkimizde öyle bir hale gelmiştik ki şu kısacık anda gözlerimiz ateş saçıyordu. Bu iki insanın bir zamanlar birbirine tatlı sözler söylediğine kimse inanmazdı. Hoş, artık ben de o sözlere inanıp inanmamam gerektiği konusunda tereddütteydim.

Lord Baekhyun, "Yıkıl karşımdan!" dedi sadece. Diyecek bir sürü şey varmış gibi hissediyordum. Girmek istemediğim odadan çıkmak istemiyordum. İçimdeki her şeyi ama her şeyi bu odaya saçmak ardından bir daha asla dönmek istemiyordum. Ancak yapacak bir şey yoktu, o bir Lord ve ben ise Rönesans ressamı. Emirlerine uymak zorunda olmak kadar yaralayan başka hiçbir şey yoktu.

Dediğine uydum odasından çıktım ve onu söylediklerimle baş başa bırakmayı umdum.


	11. Chapter 11

Eski gözlem kulesinin tepesindeydim. Yenisini sarayın ve kraliyetin dışına inşa etmişlerdi. Orada duran muhafızlara fazladan ödeme yapıldığı duyulunca herkesin favori gözlem kulesi orası oluvermişti. Hatta oraya gitmek için bir sıra beklediklerini bile duymuştum. Kraliyet, herhangi bir savaşın içinde değildi ama haydutların çoğu oralardaydı bu yüzden sıranın ilerlemesi oldukça hızlı gerçekleşiyor olmalıydı. Ailesine fazladan ödeme yapılması dışında canlarının kıymeti yoktu. Zaten gidenlerin çoğu aileleri için gidiyordu.

Bu eski olana ise birisinin ismini verip anısına sonsuza kadar yaşatmak gibi planları vardı ya da direk yıkacaklardı. Yıkılmasını çok istemiyordum, son zamanlarda favori mekanım burası olmuştu. Tüm kraliyeti buradan görebiliyordun. Garnizona ayaklarımın altındaydı. Elimi uzattığım anda Krev ormanı parmaklarımın arasına giriyordu. Gözlem kulesi sarayın önünde kalıyordu bu yüzden beni üzen her şeyden de uzaklaşmış gibi hissediyordum.

Taş duvara yaslanıp aşağıya eğildiğimde kapının önündeki muhafızları gördüm. Çok fazla gözlerine gözükmemem gerekiyordu. Açıkcası net bir şekilde buraya çıkmanın yasak olduğunu söylememişlerdi ama kraliyet malı olmasından ötürü izin vereceklerini de sanmıyorum.

Sanki biri dileğimi duymuş gibi hemen yıkmak için harekete geçmişti. Gerçekten bu Tanrı benden nefret ediyordu. Çok geçmeden yukarıya doğru gelen muhafız botlarının sesini duyduğumda üzüntüyle nefesimi dışarıya verdim. Muhafızlarla çok ilgilenmezdim, ki onlarında benimle çok ilgilendiklerini söylemek abes olurdu. Mutfaktaki kızlar aralarında her birini paylaştırırlardı böylece hepsi ikinci sınıfa yükselebileceklerdi. Hepimizin sınıf atlama tutkusu heyecan vericiydi. Krallar ve soylular bu zevki tadamadıkları için çok üzülüyorlardır. Ses yaklaştığında duvara iyice yaslandım. Kulenin kapısı açıldığında gülümseyerek gelen kişiye baktım. Muhafız Sehun'du.

Beni nerede bulabileceğini söylerken odamdan, bahçeden ya da mutfaktan bahsediyordum. Bu kulenin tepesine çıkmasını beklemiyordum.

"Çok fazla kızmayacaksınız değil mi?" Diye tatlı bir dille sordum.

Kaşlarını anlamadığını belirtmek için çattı ve gülümsedi. "Hayır, niye azarlama mı bekliyorsunuz ki?"

Rahat bir nefes alıp tekrar başımı ormana çevirdim ve duvara yaslandım. O da yanıma gelip bana bakmaya başladı. "Bilmiyorum, buraya çıkmak yasaktır diye düşündüm. Zaten bu sıralar birilerinin beni azarlamasına alıştım."

"Madem yasak olduğunu düşündünüz niye buradasınız?"

Omuz silktim. "Çok fazla kurallara uyan birisi olduğumu da söyleyemem." Cebimdeki Belçika çikolatasından bir parça da ona uzattım. Bana nereden aldığımı sorar gibi baktığında, "Çaldım." diye açıkladım. Artık bunların hepsini mutfaktakilere ya da kiliseye bağışlamak zorundaydım. Bütün o kıyafetleri, takıları, kokuları ve çikolataları gözümün önünden yok etmem şarttı.

Sehun ona uzattığım çikolatadan bir parça aldıktan sonra bana döndü ve, "Sanırım bu gecenin sonunda sizi tutuklamak zorunda kalacağım." dedi. Bir şey söylemedim, eğer bu gece tutuklanacaksam önce yapmam gereken birkaç iş varmış gibi hissediyordum. Öncelikle Baekhyun'un öldürmeliydim. Ondan sonra nişanlısını da öldürmeliydim. İkisinden de eşit derecede nefret ettiğime göre ikisini beraber öldürmek gayet mantıklı olurdu. Sehun sadece yüzüme bakarak beynimden Baekhyun'u geçirdiğimi hissetmiş olmalıydı ki konuyu ona getirdi. "Sırtınız iyi mi? Lord ile kavga ettiğinizi duydum." dedi. Ona bunu nereden duyduğunu sormama fırsat kalmadan ekledi. "Muhafızlarda en az mutfaktakiler kadar dedikoduyu severler."

Gülümsedim. Sanırım ona karşı biraz dürüst olabilirdim. Bana karşı bir kabalığını görmemiştim. Lord Petr gibi beni tehdit etmiyordu ya da Kraliçe gibi kulağıma fısıldamıyordu. En azından Baekhyun gibi benden faydalanacağını da düşünmüyordum. Hoş bunların hepsi bir anda değişebilirdi ve en sonunda kendimi ondan bile nefret ederken bulabilirdim. Ancak artık birilerinden nefret etmekten yorulmuştum. "Bilmiyorum, belki cezası idam olmasa Lord Baekhyun'u öldürmek isteyebilirdim." Dedim.

Sehun bir anda bana döndü. Muhtemelen benden bu şekilde bir şey beklemiyordu. Onun gözünde Baekhyun'un hizmetçilerinden biriydim, ayrıca hiçbir zaman Baekhyun konusunda birilerine dert yanmamıştım. İnsanlar onunla iyi geçindiğimi bile düşünebilirlerdi. Ancak ardından Sehun'un ifadesi değişti daha tiye alır bir tonla, "Belki de sistem değişmeli, birisini öldürmenin cezası idam yerine on yıla denk gelebilir." diye konuştu.

"On yıl mı?"

"Bir insanın canı için belki az gelebi-"

Sözüne keserek devam ettim. "Lord Baekhyun'un canının o kadar edeceğine şüpheliyim."

Bu sefer yüksek perdeden kahkaha attı ve aşağıdaki muhafızların kafaları bir anda arkaya döndü. Sehun'u kolundan yakaladığım gibi duvarın dibine çektim ve o da eliyle ağzını kapattı. Bir süre sessizlikten sonra Sehun'a baktım ve gözlerimiz buluştuğu anda kıkırdamaya başladık. Bana, "Size ne soracağım biliyor musunuz?" dedi ancak bu sefer gözlerinin içi alev alevdi. Onu bu kadar heyecanlı ilk görüşümdü. "Kast sistemimiz olmasaydı ne yapmak isterdiniz?" Diye sordu.

Kast sistemimiz olmasa mıydı? Daha önce bunu hiç düşünmemiştim. Kendimi bildim bileli beşinci sınıftaydım. Herkes gibi benim de sınıf atlama hayalim vardı ama sistem bazen bunu olanaksız kılıyordu. "Bilmiyorum. Soylu olmak isterdim herhalde."

"Hayır olamazsınız, kast sistemi gittiğinde soylularda olmayacak."

Kafamı sallarken, "Oh, doğru." diye bir şeyler geveledim. Sonra ona döndüm, "Muhtemelen ne kadar sığ olduğumu düşünüyorsunuzdur." dedim.

Bu sözlerime şiddetle karşı çıktı, "Elbette hayır, ben de ilk bunu düşündüğümde kral olmak istemiştim. Daha sonra onların da olmayacağını farkettim. Tekrar düşünebilirsiniz."

Ben bile fark etmeden yüzümde bir gülümseme peydahlandı. "Ön kapıdan çıkmak isterdim." diye şakıdım. Böyle bir şeyi istediğimden bile habersizdim. Ön kapıdan sadece Kraliyet ailesi, soylular ya da din adamları çıkabilirdi. Oradan üzerimde hiçbir baskı olmadan bir devedikeninin havada süzüldüğü gibi rahatça çıkmak isterdim. Dizlerimi kendime çekip kafamı yaslarken tekrar ona döndüm. "Peki ya siz ne yapmak isterdiniz?"

"Ben gurme olmak isterdim."

"Gurme mi?"

Sehun gülerek kafasını salladım. "Evet, muhafız olarak sürekli yediklerime dikkat etmek zorundayım. Ne yediğime dikkat etmeden her şeyi tatmak isterdim." O ana kadar dikkat etmemiştim ama cidden Sehun ona verdiğim çikolatayı bile bitirmemişti hala elinde tutuyordu. Bense koca çikolatayı yok etmiştim. Sol elimi elinin üzerine yerleştirdim. Nasıl kasıldığını hissedince hafifçe gülümsedim. Çikolatayı elinden kapıp dudaklarına getirdim.

"Bir yerden başlamalısınız efendim."

Çikolatayı utana sıkıla kabul etti. "Aslında benim için biraz fazla şekerli."

"Pekala, eğer bir gurme olmak istiyorsanız bundan fazlasını yapmak zorundasınız." Dedim ve bana katılarak güldü. Aslında daha fazla konuşmak istiyordum ama çanlar çaldığında ayaklandım ve o da hemen ayağa kalkıp selam verdi. "O halde sonra görüşürüz?" dedim, sesimin çok istekli çıkmamasını dikkat ediyordum ama onu kesinlikle yok saymadığımı da hissetmesini istiyordum. Neyse ki beni anlamıştı.

Selam verdikten sonra, "Görüşeceğiz." dedi bir çırpıda.


	12. Chapter 12

Tüccarların geldiğini duyunca tüm çalışanlar sırayla lordlarından izin alıp Garnizona'a gitmeye başlamışlardı. Ben ise sessizce mutfakta oturup önüme koyduğum yemekle oynuyordum. Lordumun Baekhyun olması dışında hiçbir sıkıntı yoktu. Açıkcası kesin bir dille bana 'Hiçbir şey yapmana izin vermiyorum' dememişti. Hoş yanına da çağırmıyordu, gitsem ruhu bile duymazdı ama Lord Baekhyun öyle tuhaf bir adamdı ki tam gittiğim anda beni özleyesi tutabilirdi(!)

Yemeği masanın üstünde bırakıp üzerime kalın hırkamı geçirdim. Etraftakileri kıskanmak dışında bir işim olmadığından kiliseye gitmeye karar vermiştim. Papa oldukça hastaydı diye bir dedikodu dolanıyordu etrafta. Yanında kalan tek kişi ben olduğumdan en kısa sürede ölüm haberini almayı umuyordum.

Mutfaktan çıkıp çıkışa yönelmişken yolumun üzerinde Lord Petr'ı gördüm. İçime bir korun düşmesine fırsat vermeden yolumu değiştirmek için arkamı döndüm ama beni görmüştü. Hızla bana doğru adımlarken, "Ressam!" diye beni çağırdı.

Etrafımızda insanlar olduğundan gözlerimi sımsıkı kapattım ve derin bir nefes alıp gülümseyerek ona döndüm. Selamlarken, "Lordum," dedim. Yüzünde beliren keyifli gülümsemeye bakılırsa Baekhyun ile aramda geçenleri o da duymuştu. Hafif sağa sola yalpalayarak yanıma adımladı. Neden Baekhyun'dan bu denli nefret ettiğini anlayabiliyordum. Asla Baekhyun gibi olamamıştı.

Hepimiz çocukken ve ben kiliseye aitken onları ve aralarında geçenleri hatırlıyorum: Baekhyun her zaman onu yenmeyr yemin etmiş gibi davranıyordu. Soylu çocukları etrafta koştururken Baekhyun bir köşede çikolatasını yemekle meşgul olurdu ve hepsini aptallar diye çağırırdı. Lord Petr ile kavgaya tutuştuğunda Lord Petr'ın onu döveceğine hepimiz kesin bir gözle bakıyorduk. Onlardan daha büyüktüm ama soylu olduklarından karışmaya hakkım yoktu. Diğerlerine katılarak Lord Petr'ın Baekhyun'u dövmesini beklemiştim. Ancak Baekhyun yerden aldığı muhafız miğferini var gücüyle onun kafasına geçirmişti. Lord Petr düşüp ağlamaya başladığında bile Baekhyun durmamıştı ve defalarca aynı yere vurmaya devam etmişti. Annesi onu alıp götüren kadar mavi akik gözlerinden saçtığı nefreti görmüştük. Baekhyun ona karşı hep böyleyken ondan nefret etmesini cidden anlayabiliyordum ama bu benden nefret etmesine bir sebep değildi.

Baekhyun artık beni umursamıyordu bile, bana zarar vermek Lord Petr için sadece eğlencesine yapacağı bir aktivite olurdu.

"Duyduğuma göre artık Lord Baekhyun sana pek bayılmıyormuş." diye konuştu. Yüzünde alaycı bir gülümseme vardı, benden uzun olduğundan tepeden bakma konusunda da oldukça başarılıydı. Yine de ne olursa olsun Lord Petr'da eksik olan şey konuşma becerisiydi. Böyle bir üsluba sahip olan Soylu görmek gerçekten nadirdi.

Gülümsedim. "Lordumun özel hizmetçisiyim ben, bana bayılması için bir sebep görmem mümkün bile değil Lordum."

Ofladı ama o kadar keyifliydi ki yerinde duramayan küçük çocuklar gibi davranıyordu. "Bırak bu süslü lafları. Çok güveniyordun ona hatırlatırım. Atıp tutuyordunuz, ne oldu o tavırlarınıza?" Gülümseyen ifadesi kaybolmuştu. "Kraliçe bana olanları anlattı. Ona gidip çocukların benden olduğunu ima ettiğini de anlattı." Sona doğru sinirlendiğinden yüzü bana yaklaşmıştı.

Kaşlarımı çattım. "Ben böyle bir şey hayatta söylemem Lordum. Bunu Kraliçe'e iletlememi Lord Baekhyun söylemişti. Böyle bir şeyi bir Ressamın söylemesi doğru karşılanmazdı zaten. Ayrıca lütfen Lordum, size atılan bu iftiraları meşrulaştırmayınız." Gülümseyerek ekledim. "İnsanlar bunun hakkında konuşmaya bayılırlar. Eğer duyarlarsa eminim Kral'da bunu öğrenebilir. Bunu istemeyiz değil mi?"

Söylediklerimin onu ne kadar sinirlendirdiğini görebiliyordum ama açıkcası benim durumumdan ötürü bu denli keyifli olması bu duygu değişiminin üzerimde olumlu bir etkiye dönüşmesini engelliyordu. "Bu kıymetli Lordunun artık sana bağlı olmadığı gerçeğini değiştirmiyor Ressam."

Kaşlarım şaşkınlıkla havaya kalktı, "Hayır Lordum, madem doğruları konuşuyoruz. Lord Baekhyun ve ben birbirimize o kadar bağlıyız ki bu ufak tartışmaların bu bağı yok etmesine ihtimal bile vermek komik olurdu." Ona selam vermek için eğilirken ekledim. "İlla örnek vermem gerekirse sizin Kral'a olan sonsuz bağlılığınızdan bile daha güçlüdür Lordum."

Geriye döndüğümde ondan koşarak uzaklaşmamak için kendimle savaş vermek zorunda kalmıştım. Eğer ona yalvarsaydım bundan daha basit bir şekilde beni görmezden gelebilirdi belki de ama Lord Petr'in bile bilmediği bir gerçek vardı. Yetişkinlik çağımın çoğunu kilisede geçirmiştim ve bu durumdan ötürü uzun yıllar boyunca kendimden bi'haberdim. Bütün karakterimi Baekhyun'un yanında şekillendirmiştim. Hamurunda Baekhyun'un kibri, egosu, ve alttan verdiği mesajlar vardı. Eğer Lord Petr'ın şu an karşısında Baekhyun olsaydı yanan mumu üzerinde eritmek konusunda bir saniye tereddüt etmezdi.

Bana gelirse eğer Lord Petr'dan ve Kraliçe'den sonsuza kadar kurtulmak istiyorsam yapmam gereken tek bir şey vardı. Hamurumda Baekhyun'un huyları varsa eğer ve bu gerçekse en az onun kadar iyi yalan söylemeliydim.

Kiliseye gitmekten vazgeçtim ve koridordan çıkar çıkmaz kendi odama doğru koşmaya başladım. Kimseyi görmemek için bahçeden geçtiğimde kafamı devekuşu misali yere gömmüştüm. Soğuk bacaklarıma hızla çarparken koşmaya devam ettim. Muhafız Sehun'u ya da Lord Baekhyun'u görmeme karşın o kadar hızlı koşmuştum ki odama girdiğimde kalbim yerinden çıkacak gibiydi. Kapımı kilitleyip üzerimdeki hırkayı bir hışımla çıkardım ve fırlattım. Aceleyle yatağımın kenarında duran üzerine yıllardır oturmadığımdan tozlanan sandalyemi masanın önüne çekip kağıt aramaya koyuldum. Baekhyun'un bana hediye ettiği ve kendisinin de kullandığını emin olduğum kalemle mektubuma başladım.

Bu mektubu ben değil Lord Baekhyun yazıyordu. Ayrıca büyük bir üzüntü ve keder içerisinde belirtiyordu ki Kraliçe ile Lord Petr'ı bir akşam saatlerinde uygun olmayan pozisyonda yakalamıştı. Lord Baekhyun üzüntü içerisinde ayrıca Kral'ın çocuklarının kendi çocukları olmadığını da belirtmekten sonsuza kadar kaçamayacağını söylüyordu. Tanrı soylu Kral'ımızı korusun.


	13. Chapter 13

Mektubu hırkamın içine yerleştirdikten sonra hızla odamı terk ettim. Anahtarları nereye attığımı bilmiyordum ama odamda değerli bir şey olmadığından -değerli olanlar da Baekhyun'un verdiği hediyelerdi- çalınsalar bile umursamayacaktım.

Basık tavanın eşliğinde koridordan geçerken derin bir nefes alıp mutfak kapısından içeriye bakışlarımı gezdirdim ortalıkta kimsecikler görünmüyordu. Koridorun sonuna geldiğimde ışık gözlerime değmeye başladı. Işığa alışmak için gözlerimi kıstım ve bir süre orada dikildim. Ayaklarım beni geriye döndürüyormuş gibi hissediyordum ve bir an önce buna son vermem gerektiğini biliyordum.

Açık kapılara bir anlığına baktıktan sonra merdivenlere yöneldim. İçeriye herhangi birisinin girdiğini gördüğümde mektubun yere düşmesinden korku duyarak aceleyle hareket ediyordum. Lord Baekhyun'un odasının olduğu katta muhafızlarda olacaktı ve onlara sadece 'Lord Baekhyun beni çağırdı.' dersem içeriye almayacaklarını biliyordum.

Baekhyun'un odasının katına geldiğimde, merdivenlerin orada duvara yaslandım ve onu beklemeye koyuldum. Ayağımla halıyı itelerken ellerimi önümde birleştirmiş sallanıyordum. Lord Baekhyun'a diyeceklerimi aklımdan geçiriyordum. Eğer onu gerçekten çok üzgün olduğuma inandırırsam bana dayanamayacağını biliyordum. Ayrıca bunu kullanmanın kimseye bir zararı olmayacaktı, Baekhyun onu kullanıyorum diye yataklara düşecek birisi değildi. Zaten bana çok değer vermediğini her şekilde göstermekten geri kalmıyordu. Yine de onunla sevişiyordum ve aramızdaki bu bağı kullanmanın bir sakıncası yoktu.

Bir başın yüzüme eğildiğini hissettiğimde şaşırdım ve geriye sendeledim. Düşmeyecektim ama yine de belimi tutup beni sabitledi. Yüzüne bakmak için kafamı kaldırdığımda Muhafız Sehun ile karşılaştım. Sanırım Tanrı bugün beni çok fazla uğraştırmak istemiyordu.

Aceleyle selam verip, "Teşekkür ederim," dedim.

Bana selam vermesine gerek olmamasına rağmen eğildi. Bunu neden yaptığını ona sormak istiyordum ama yanlış anlaşılmasından da korkuyordum. Belki tüm kast sistemiyle ilgili söylediklerinden dolayı kendisini değiştirmekle bir şeyler yapmaya çalışıyordu. Bilmiyorum. Bana nazikçe gülümsedi. "Ne işin var burada?" Diye sordu.

"Lord Baekhyun beni çağırmış ama şu an içeride değil ben de onu bekliyorum."

"İçeride niye beklemiyorsun?"

Bilmiyormuş gibi dudaklarımı büktüm, "Lord yokken kapısının önündeki muhafızlar beni içeriye almazlar diye düşündüm." dedim. Muhafızların arasında da bir seviye farkı olduğunu biliyordum ve Muhafız Sehun'un oldukça rütbeli olduğunu...

Sehun kaşlarını çattı, "Olur mu öyle şey?" Dedi. Yüzümde kocaman bir gülümseme oluşmasına engel olamakta cidden zorlanmıştım. Lütfen içeriye girmeme yardım et diye bağırmak istiyordum. "Hadi gel, Lordu odasında bekleyebilirsin." dediğinde boynuna atlamamak için kendimi gerçekten tutmak zorunda kaldım.

Önümden odaya doğru ilerlerken hemen arkasından onu takip etmeye koyuldum. Sehun, muhafızlara, "Lord Baekhyun, Ressamı çağırdı. Odasında Lordu bekleyecek." dedi. Neden bu rütbe farklarının olduğunu anlayabiliyordum. Sehun, benimle konuştuğunda ses tonu yanlış bir şey söylemekten çekinir gibiydi. Şimdiyse onu emir verirken duyuyordum ve farkı hissediyordum. Kaşları çatılıyor, ifadesi ciddileşiyordu. Muhafızlar selam verip Baekhyun'un odasının kapısını açtıklarında tekrar bana döndü ve yumuşak bir şekilde, "Buyrun lütfen," dedi. Selam verip gidecekken elimi üniformasının üzerine koydum.

Bana döndüğünde hafifçe gülümsedim. "Bu akşam Garnizona'da bir festival olduğunu duydum."

Kafasını salladı. "Evet, sanırım bir panayır gelecekmiş."

"Panayır gelecek. Evet," Ellerimi birleştirdim ve, "Mutfakta konuşuyorlardı. Oradan öğrendim." diye ekledim. Bu sefer gerçekten istekli görünmeye çalışıyordum. İsteyip istemediğimi gerçekten bilmiyordum. Bu jestine karşılık vermem gerekliydi ayrıca onu cidden elimden kaçırmak istemiyordum. Benden hoşlanıyordu, bana karşı oldukça kibardı. Onu reddetmek için hiçbir sebebim yoktu. "Ben gideceğim. Eğer bir işiniz yoksa bana katılmanızı rica edecektim." dedim ve ardından hemen ekledim. "Tabii eğer isterseniz!"

Bir anda, "Onur duyarım!" dedi. Yüzüne baktığımda ışıl ışıl olduğunu görünce istemsizce kıkırdadım.

"Akşam görüşürüz efendim," Ona selam verip odaya girdim.

Kapıyı muhafızlar arkamdan kapatır kapatmaz hemen Baekhyun'un odasına koştum. İlk defa Baekhyun ile ilgili bir şeyleri bilmenin faydasını görüyordum. Üst çekmecesinden Lordun mührünü çıkardım ve hırkamın içine sıkıştırdığım mektubu masanın üzerine koydum. Kağıt kırışmıştı ama diğer mektupların altına koyduğumda düzeleceğini umuyordum. Mum mührünü kitaplığın raflarının üstüne dizerdi. Kokuları hoşuna gidiyordu ve zamanının çoğu burada geçtiğinden ötürü bundan keyif alıyordu. Raftan onu kaptım ve hemen mumun alevinde tutuşturup mektubun üzerine tuttum. Neden olduğunu gerçekten bilmiyordum ama bunları yapmak saatlerce koşmaya bedeldi. Kalbim o kadar hızlı çarpıyordu ki bir süre sonra bu his beni heyecanlandırmaya başlamıştı.

Mum mührü mektubumun üzerinden çektim ve damgayı derin bir nefes alıp üzerine getirdim. Bunu düzgünce yapmalıydım çünkü Baekhyun bu konuda gerçekten çok iyiydi ve etrafta bununla ilgili övğldüğünü duymuştum. Gerçekten harika mühürleriyle bilinirdi. Bir keresinde bu odada resim yapmakla uğraşırken onun düzgünce beyaz çiçekleri mektubunun üzerine yerleştirip mühürlediğini görmüştüm. Ardından o mektubu bana verdiğinde çok şaşırmıştım ama sessizce onu almıştım. Mührü bozulması diye açmaya kıyamayıp güneş ışığıyla içindeki okumak zorunda kaldığım zamanı hatırlıyordum.

O yüzden bir anda vurmak istemiyordum ve düzgünce yerleştirip bekledim. Avucumun içi terliyordu ve aynı zamanda gülmek istiyordum. Mührü yerinden kaldırdım ve Baekhyun'un sürekli yaptığı gibi masasının üzerinde duran metalik sıkıştırma boya üzerinde parmaklarımı gezdirip mührün kabartmasını belirginleştirdim.

Mühür az çok Baekhyun tarafından basılmış gibi durduğunda çekmeceyi açtım ve orada duran gönderilmeyi bekleyen mektupların arasına yerleştirdim. Mührü ve mumu yerine koyup odadan hızla ayrılmayı planlıyordum. Mührü yerine koydum. Mumu kitap rafına koyacağım sırada kapı açıldı ve kalbim bir anlığına cidden durdu. Oflayarak arkama döndüm. Elimdeki mumu arkama saklayıp ona baktım.

Baekhyun elindeki kağıtlarla karşımda duruyordu. Sanırım ben olmadığım için kendi işini kendisi görüyordu ve diğer hizmetçilerden yardım almıyordu. Her zaman olduğu kadar dertli toplu görünmüyordu. Kaşlarını çatmış bana bakıyordu. "Ne işin var burada?" Diye sordu. Sehun ile aynı soruyu soruyordu ama aralarındaki fark yadsınamayacak kadar fazlaydı. "Neden eşyalarıma dokunuyorsun?" elimdeki mum mührü kastettiğini görünce başımı önüme eğdim.

"Sizinle konuşmak için gelmiştim ama bayadır sizi bekliyorum. Kitaplarınızdan birini okumak istemiştim ama uzanırken bu mührü düşürüp kırdım. Üzgünüm." diye mırıldandım.

Gözlerini devirip elindekileri masasının üzerine fırlattı. "Baekhyun'a daha ne kadar zarar veririm diye uyumadan önce hayaller mi kuruyorsun yoksa Ressam?" Masanın etrafında yarım tur atıp karşımda dikildiğinde nefesimi tuttum. Elimdeki mührü çekip yerine koydu. Ardından direk yüzüme bakmaya başladı. Bakışlarımı hemen kaçırdım ve başımı hafifçe eğdim. Yine de bana bakmayı kesmedi.

Sessizce, "Özür dilerim," dedim. "Leydime öyle davranmamam gerektiğini biliyordum. Düşüncesizce davrandım, sizi üzmek istememiştim. Sadece sizi paylaşmak konusunda çok büyük bencilliğe sahibim, sizin bana ait olmadığınızı biliyorum ama kendime engel olamıyorum. Sizi üzdüğüm için çok mutsuzum."

"Üzülmedim."

Başımı hafifçe salladım. "Evet, tabii ki biliyorum. Üzerinizde bir etkim yok-"

"Hayır, öyle davranmana üzülmedim. Bu evlilik her türlü gerçekleşecek, nişanlıma - yani Leydi Reyl'e- sinirliydim." Parmaklarını yanağımda gezdirdiğinde hafifçe ona doğru eğildim. "Sinirimi senden çıkarmamalıydım, beni affetme onurunu gösterecek misin?" Diye fısıldadı.

"Böyle bir onuru gösterecek seviyede olduğumu sanmıyorum."

Baekhyun derin bir nefes aldı. "Öyle konuşmamalıydım. Benim için ne kadar değerli olduğunu biliyorsun, sinirle söylediklerim konusunda ciddi değildim."

Kaşlarım hayretle havaya kalktı, "Bana bunun tersini düşünmem konusunda oldukça iyi sebepler verdiniz Lordum."

İki elini yüzüme sabitleyip ona bakmamı sağladı. Mavi akik gözleri hafifçe kısılmıştı, sinirli veya oyuncu görünmüyordu. "Özür dilerim, tamam mı?" dedi bir anda. Yanağıma bir öpücük kondurup kollarını boynuma doladı. Bana bir kucaklama verdiğinden dolayı şaşkındım ve sadece öylece durmakla yetindim. "Seni seviyorum," dedi. "Sen öylece kenara atıp bir anda vazgeçeceğim birisi değilsin." Hala kolları boynumdayken omzuma dudaklarını değdirdi. "Keşke bir soylu olarak doğsaydın. İşleri ikimiz içinde kolaylaştırırdın." diye masumca bir itiraf yaptığında yutkundum. Böyle bir konuşma kesinlikle beklemiyordum. Ona karşı uysal olduğumda beni gerçekten önemsiyormuş gibi davranıyordu.

Güldüm ve ona sarıldım. "Soylu olarak dığmadığım için de özür dilerim Lordum."

Bana katılıp güldü. Tanrım eğer yaptığımdan pişman olmam için Baekhyun'u karşıma bu halde çıkardıysan bilmeni istediğim bir şey var: Ben artık uysal olduğumda beni koruyup kollayan birisini istemiyorum. Ben tüm kötü düşüncelerim, dileklerim ve yaptıklarımla beni kabul eden birisini istiyorum.

Baekhyun'a sarılmaya devam ettim ama bir gerçeği bilerek bunu sürdürdüm. Bu kişi Baekhyun olamazdı.


	14. Chapter 14

Mutfakta masanın üzerine başımı dayayıp dışarıya bakıyordum. Baekhyun'a banyosunu hazırladıktan sonra güzel kokular serpiştirip orada beklemiştim. Bazen beni suya çekme gibi kötü huyları olduğundan kenarda durmuştum, neyse ki o da çok zorlamamış ve beni yanına çağırmamıştı.

Ardından giyinmesini yardım ederken içeriye muhafız girdi ve Baekhyun üst çekmecesinden bütün mektupları onun eline tutuşturdu. Nefesimi tutmuş onu izliyordum. Daha önce hiç mektupları kontrol etme gibi bir huyuna rastlamamıştım ama hayat bir anlıktı ve Baekhyun bir anda kontrol etmeye başlamış olabilirdi. Bunu yapmamıştı hoş yapsaydı şimdiye çoktan beni parçalara ayırmıştı.

Şimdi yapmam gereken her şeyi bir kenara bırakıp Sehun ile Garnizona'a gitmekti. Eğer Lord Petr'e hiçbir şey olmazsa -Baekhyun'a ihanet ettiğimden dolayı onun koruması da üzerimden kalkacaktı- bana bir şey olacağı kesindi. Derin bir nefes alıp kafamı masadan kaldırdım ve gülümsedim. Üzerimde garip bir his olmasına rağmen bunu yapabiliyor olmama şaşırmıştım. İçimde bir huzursuzluk olmalıydı ancak bunları hissedemiyordum.

Hizmetçi Suzan içeriye girene kadar o şekilde kendimi motive etmekle geçirdim. İçeriye girdiğinde bana baktı ve koşarak karşıma gelip kuruldu. Ellerini yumruk yapıp çenesinin altına koyarken gülümsüyordu. "Ee, öğrendin mi neden Leydi Reyl'in gittiğini?" Diye sordu.

Kafamı salladım. "Düğün hazırlıkları için gitmiş. Burada yeterince kişi yokmuş, kendi evinden insanları kendisi seçip getirecekmiş."

Hizmetçi Suzan yüzünü ekşitti. "Tam olarak Lord Baekhyun'un gelini. Sanki kendisi gitmese gelenler işine yaramayacak? Ayrıca burada yeteri kadar insan yok da ne demek? Sarayda olduğunu unutmuş galiba." Onaylamaz biçimde kafasını sallarken sırtını duvara yasladı. "Bu insanların tek artısı soylu doğmak. Hiç soylu gibi hareket etmiyorlar."

Omuz silktim, "Her neyse, anlayacağın boşuna hayaller kurmuşuz Lord Baekhyun'un yanına gittiğimde hiçbir sıkıntısı yoktu. Banyosunu yapıp beni geri yolladı." Beni onaylamasını bekledikten sonra mutfaktan çıktım ve kendi odama geçtim. Kafamdan Ressam olduğumu belli etmemesi adına şapkayı çıkardım ve saçlarımı düzelttim. Üzerimde hala hırkam duruyordu altındaki gömleğimi değiştirmedim zaten onun dışındakileri hepsi Baekhyun'a aitti. O eşyaları kullanmak istemiyordum. Mutfağa geri dönüp Hizmetçi Suzan'ı odama çağırdım. Bütün o hediyeleri dolaptan çıkarıp yatağımın üzerine attıktan sonra ona döndüm. "Ben dışarıya çıkıyorum. Burada gördüklerinin hepsini alabilirsin. İstersen mutfaktakilere dağıt, istersen sat. Sen bilirsin." dedim.

Kapının önündeyken kaşlarını kaldırdı. "Değerlerini bilmiyorum ki? Ucuza satmak istemem." dedi.

Neredeyse kahkaha atacak biçimde güldüm, "Oh, oldukça pahalı olduklarına emin olabilirsin. Sat gitsin, artık benim işime yaramıyorlar." dedim.

Gülümsedi. Şehirdekiler bizim için burada paranın kıymeti yokmuş gibi davranırdı. Saraydan geldiğimizi söylersek daha pahalıya satmaya çalışırlardı. Oysa ki durum bunun tam tersiydi, herkesten daha çok ihtiyacımız oluyordu. Burada bir hayatımız yoktu. Eğlencelere uzaktan bakardık ve eğer katılmak istersek şehre inip para harcamak zorunda kalırdık. Bütün o eğlenceleri görmeyen insanlar ne kaçırdıklarının farkında olmadan yollarına bakarken biz her zaman farkındaydık. Ne kaçırdığımız nelerden yok sayıldığımızın farkındaydık. Ve bu farkındalık bizi onlara erişmekten alıkoyan her şeye karşı nefret beslememize yol açıyordu.

Sehun ile konuşmadan önce bunun farkında bile değildim. İçimde bir şeyler kaynıyordu ama bunun sebebinin kast sistemi ve sınıfım olduğunu asla düşünmemiştim. Şimdiyse farkındaydım. Burada olduğumuzdan köylüler bize imrenirlerdi. Bazen hiçbir şey bilmemenin daha iyi olduğunu bilmiyorlardı.

Hizmetçi Suzan gömleklere ve şapkalara yeltendiğinde onu odanın içinde bırakıp dışarıya çıktım. Koridordan sarayın arka bahçesine çıkarken üzerimden bir yükün kalktığının farkındaydım. Kaç gündür o eşyaları kullanmak istemediğimden bahsedip duruyordum. Hiçbir şey yapmadan konuşmaktan artık sıkılmıştım. Sırtımı sarayın duvarına yaslayıp ne kadar bekleyeceğimi düşündüm. Sehun'u beklerken kafamı Baekhyun'un penceresine çevirdim. Oradan sürekli bahçeyi izlerdim, çocukken de orada olmayı severdim. Kilisede olmak sıkıcıydı. Yuhanna'ı ezberleyip masal anlatmaktan sıkılıyordum, Tanrı'a o kadar inandığımdan bile şüpheliydim. Kilise'den ve oradaki her şeyden nefret ediyordum. Bu düşüncelere dalmamı engelleyen şey omzuma elini koyan kişiye dönmemdi.

Sehun en gösterişsiz haliyle karşımdaydı. Sarı saçlarını geriye yatırmış, gömleğinin pantalon askılarının dışında olmasını çok takmamıştı. Hatta ona özensiz bile diyebilirdim.

Gerçi benimde ondan çok aşağı kalır yanım yoktu ama ben beşinci sınıfım o ise ikinci. Belki de yanımda çok sırıtmamaktan özensiz duruyordu. Bunu düşünmek sinirimi bozmuştu.

Sehun, "Akşam düşündüğümden daha soğuk," dedi. Elini omzumdan çekmişti ve kendisine sarmıştı.

Ona bakmayarak ilerlemeye başladım, "Belki daha kalın şeyler giymeliydiniz." derken buldum kendimi.

Ben taş yolda ilerlerken Sehun adımlarını bana yetiştirip yakınlaştı. "Eğleniriz diye düşündüm, bu yüzden beni engelleyecek şeyler giymekten kaçındım." diye açıklandığında yolun ortasında durdum.

Kendime bana ne olup bittiğini sorarken buldum. Eğlenmek için böyle giyinmişken onu özensiz olmakla yaftalamıştım yetmemiş buna sinirlenmiştim. Artık her şeyin beni ne kadar etkilediğini görmek moralimi bozuyordu. Belki Baekhyun'da özründe oldukça samimiydi ama onu beni uysal gördüğü zamanlar sevmekle suçlamıştım.

Sehun endişeli bir şekilde bana baktı, "İyi misiniz?" Diye sordu.

Bakışlarımı yüzüne sabitledim. Canımın içi diye düşündüm. Benim için nasıl da endişeleniyordu. "Biliyor musun?" dedim saygı ifadelerini kullanmadan, üzerimdeki hırkayı çıkardım ve belime bağlayıp yanına doğru hızla yürüdüm. "Bu akşam gerçekten eğlenmeliyiz, bütün panayırları gezmeliyiz. Hepsine katılmalıyız ve..." Devamını düşünemedim düşüncelerin sırası karman çorman olmuştu. Ona dönerek, "Sonra ne yapalım? Ne yapmak istersin?" Diye sordum.

Sehun hızıma ayak uydurmakta geri kalmadı. Onun ne kadar heyecanlı birisi olduğunu zaten biliyordum şimdiye kadar bana anlattıklarında her zaman heyecanını ve genç ruhunu hissetmiştim. "Sizin-"

"Sen!" Diye onu düzelttim. Elimi koluna geçirip taş yolda ilerlemizi sağlarken, "Kast sistemiyle ilgili bir sürü şey söyledin. Bundan sonra benimle resmi konuşmana gerek yok, aynı rahatlığı göstermem konusunda umarım bir sakınca görmezsin." diye konuştum.

Güldü. Kolunu hapsetmediğim eliyle gülüşünü gizleyip kafasını çevirdi. "Peki, bundan memnuniyet duyarım. Ön kapıdan geçmek dışında daha iyi bir şeyler düşündün mü kendin için?" diye sordu.

Kafamı gururla salladım. "Öğretmen olacağım." dedim. "Bizler geçiş nesli olacağız, bu yüzden bizden yeterince verim alamayacağız, haksız mıyım? Biz hala sınıflar varmış gibi davranıp kavga edeceğiz muhtemelen, ve bizim kadar iyi düşünemeyen herkes soylulara ya da kraliyet ailesine saldıracak. Ancak sınıf ayrımını tatmayan bir nesil bunun nasıl bir şey olduğunu bilmeyecek. Hatta bizi barbar olmakla suçlayacaklsr. İşte o nesli ben yetiştireceğim."

Sehun hayran hayran yüzüme baktı. Bu sefer ışıldayan bendim, hayal etmekle kalmıyordum bunun gerçekleşeceğine inanıyordum. "Sen harikasın," dedi. İltifat ettiğinden gülümseyerek bunu kabul ettim. "Bunun hakkında bu kadar düşündüğünü tahmin etmemiştim."

Omzunu dürterken, "Bunu hayal etmemizin kime zararı var?" Diye sordum.

Soğuk içime işliyordu ama o kadar heyecanlıydım ki sabahtandır üzerimde olan ölü toprağını kenara fırlatmışım gibi hissediyordum. Belki titriyordum bile ama bunun sebebini konuştuğumuz şeyin heyecanından mı yoksa soğuktan mı olduğunu direkt söyleyemezdim. Bir an için bunları düşünmek harikaydı. Kafesin dışına çıkıyormuş gibi hissediyordum.

Sehun bana katılmadı, "Kral'ın kulağına giderse bize bir zararı olacağına eminim." dedi. Yine de gülümsüyordu. Eminim Kral'a bizden önce uğraşacağı başka problemler vermiştim.

Omuz silktim, "Kral bizim için hain derse beni canın pahasına korursun ama değil mi?" Diye sordum. Bunu neden sorduğumu bile bilmiyordum ama Sehun kafasını salladı. Şehre ulaşmıştık. Koluna sarılmayı bıraktım ve parmaklarımı parmaklarının arasına geçirip onu çekiştirirken, "Boş ver." dedim. "Ben buna değmem."


	15. Chapter 15

Yataktan kalkmak için kendimle gerçekten savaşmam gerekiyordu. Her tarafım ağrıyordu ve çok üşüyordum.

Dün akşam Sehun ile her şeye katılacağımı söylerken oldukça ciddi olduğumu bilmiyordum, en son hatırladığım kadarıyla kendimi bir tepenin ucunda bulmuştum. Biraz fazla içmiş olmalıydım Sehun beni sıkıca tutup başıma bir şey gelmemediğine emin olmaya çalışıyordu. Aslında o kadar sarhoş değildim ama kendimi hiçbir şey düşünmüyormuş gibi bulmaktan keyif almıştım.

Üşümeye dayanamadığımdan yataktan kalktım ve hızla mutfağa geçtim. Herkes uyanmıştı ama kimseden ses çıkmıyordu. Nedenini çok sorgulamadım ve ocağın önüne geçip ısınmaya çalıştım. Etrafta ses olmaması işime gelirdi.

Bir kız, "Ne zaman çalarlar?" Diye soru sordu. Hizmetçi Suzan bilmediğini belirterek omuz silkti. Ardından düşünceleri uzaklaştırmak istermiş gibi elini havada sallayıp tezgaha döndü. "Kral'ın yemeğini hazırlamışlar, hadi gidelim. Tamam mı?" dedi. Suzan istemeyerek ayağa kalktı ve hepsi omuzları düşük bir şekilde mutfaktan ayrıldı. Ya hala üzerimde dün akşamın mahmurluğu vardı ya da cidden hiçbir şey anlamıyordum.

Sırtımı duvara yaslayıp ocağa odun attım ve bacaklarımı kendime çekip sarıldım. Ne kadar süre böyle durduğumu bilmiyorum ama kapı açıldığında dönüp Muhafız Sehun'a baktım. Üniforması üzerindeydi ve onun da yüzü düşüktü.

"Bugün herkesin neden yüzü beş karış?" Diye sordum. Dün yolda söylediğim resmiyet meselesini sürdürmeyi planlıyordum. Eğer bana uyarsa gerçekten mutlu olacaktım.

"Oh, senin haberin yok değil mi?" bardağa su doldurup karşıma oturdu. "Lord Petr ve Kraliçe arasında ilişkiyi Kral öğrendi." dediğinde titremem bir an için son buldu. Gözümü bile kırpamadım. Ağzım açık suratına bakıyordum. "Lord Baekhyun'dan bir mektup almış. Lord Baekhyun'da mektubu kendisinin yazdığını onaylamış. Anlayacağın biz akşam dışardayken sarayda yer yerinden oynuyordu."

"Lord Baekhyun onaylamış mı?"

Kafasını salladı ve geriye yaslanıp bana baktı. "Kendisinin yazdığını söyledi. Mektubu gördüm. Onun yazmadığını biliyorum," bana doğru yaklaşıp ekledi. "Kimin yazdığını da biliyorum."

Yutkundum. "Öğrenmek istemiyorum."

Sehun alayla güldü. "Zaten bildiğindendir." Dedi. Suyunu içerken bana bakmayı kesmedi. Onun gözünde nasıl bir itibarım olduğunu hiç sorgulamamıştım ama artık bunu sorgulamaya gerek olduğuna dair şüphelerim vardı. "Dün akşam Papa, Lord Baekhyun ve Kral'ın yardımcısı tarafından yargılandılar. Çanlar çaldığında idam edilecekler." dedi.

Böyle olacağını biliyordum ama içimde garip bir huzursuzluk oluşmuştu. Belki de kendime bu kadar büyük bir fenalık, yapmayı yakıştıramıyordum." Demek ölecekler." Derken buldum kendimi.

"Ne sanmıştın ki, kınayacaklarını mı?"

Karşı çıkarak, "Hayır, elbette öyle düşünmedim..." Dedim. Sehun hiç yardımcı olmuyordu. Zaten çok iyi bir ruh halinde olduğumu söyleyemezdim. "Bilmiyorum."

Aramızda bir sessizlik oluştu. Bu oluşan sessizliği bozmaya niyetli değildim ve o da bundan memnun gibi duruyordu. Peki ya çocuklara ne olacaktı? Sehun'a bunu da sormak istiyordum ama aramızda şu an bariz bir gerginlik varken sesimi çıkarmayı uygun görmedim. Artık benimle görüşmek istemezse anlardım. Şu an ben bile kendimden uzaklaşmak istiyordum.

Baekhyun'un o mektubu kendisinin yazdığını kabul edeceğini hiç düşünmemiştim. Onun da Lord Petr'dan nefret ettiğini biliyordum ama Kraliçe'den nefret etmesi için herhangi bir sebep yoktu. Kraliçe beni tehdit ediyordu ama hiçbir zaman Baekhyun'a karşı kaba davrandığını görmemiştim.

Derin bir nefes alıp odama geçmek için kalktığım sırada çanlar çaldı ve kalbim neredeyse yerinde çıkacakmış gibi hissettim. Demek o an bu kadar çabuk gelip çatıyordu.

Sehun hiçbir şey demeden kalktı ve mutfağı terk etti. Dışarıdaki insanların seslerini duyabiliyordum. Bu olay yüzünden panayır erkenden kapatılmış olmalıydı. Elimi kalbimin üstüne yerleştirdim ve dışarıya doğru adımladım. İdam sahnesini izleyecek kadar metanetli olduğumu sanmıyordum. Saray bahçesini turnuvalar dışında bu kadar kalabalık gördüğüm ilk seferdi. Herkes bağırıyordu ve hakaret yağdırıyordu. Kollarımı kavuşturup duvara yaslandım. Belli bir mesafeden olanları idrak etmeye çalışıyordum.

Bunu istemiyor muydum zaten? Neden böyle kötü hissediyordum?

Sehun'un bana öyle bakmasından mı kaynaklanıyor? Söylediği her şey kafamın içinde dönüyordu. Kimsenin ölmeyi hak etmediğini söylediğinde ona hak vermiştim ama sonra kalkıp kendi bencilliğim için mektup yazmıştım. Lord Petr'e karşı içimde bir şey yoktu eğer ben yapmazsan o beni bir köşede öldürecekti. Bu yüzden içimin acımasını sadece zayıflık olarak görüyordum. Kral'ı tanımıyordum. Çocuklara karşı gazabının nasıl olacağı hakkında hiç düşünmemiştim. Bunun hakkında hiçbir fikrimde yok.

Birkaç dakika içinde Kral'ı büyük balkonun orada gördüm. O kadar çok, bağırış vardı ki ne söylediğini anlamak imkansızdı. Bir şey söyledi ve muhafızlar Kraliçe ile Lord Petr'e halkın önüne çıkardı. Her ikisi de berbat görünüyordu. Kraliçe'nin o sarı saçları garip bir renge bürünmüştü. Üzerindeki kıyafetler ne kadar pahalı olurlarsa olsunlar iğrenç görünüyordu. Lord Petr ise her zaman olduğundan daha berbattı. Yavaşça insanların arasına girdiğimde onları yakından görebilmiştim. Pişman olup olmadıklarını bilemezdim. Acaba onlarda mektubu yazanın Lord Baekhyun olduğunu mu düşünüyorlardı? Şu an bunu düşünecek halde gibi durmuyorlardı. Hatta yüzlerine baktığımda herhangi bir his yakalamamıştım bile.

Kral tepemizde kendisine nasıl ihanet ettiklerini ve kendisine ihanet edenlerin ne ile karşılaşacaklarını göstereceğini söyledi. Elini havaya kaldırdığında Lord Petr ile Kraliçe'i yere yatırdılar. Kral'ın cellatları geldiğinde buna daha fazla katlanamayacağımı biliyordum. Hızla arkamı dönmeye çalıştığımda iki el beni olduğum yerde sabitledi. Halktan birileri olduğunu düşündüğümden kurtulmaya çalıştım ama sonra sesi kulağımın dibinde yükseldi: "Bir ressamın eserinden utandığı nerede görülmüş?" dedi Baekhyun. Sesinden keyifli olduğu o kadar belliydi ki, elinden gelse kahkaha atacaktı. Ondan kurtulmaya çalıştım ama beni olduğum yere daha da bastırdı. Kulağıma iyice eğilmişti, "Şimdi ne demek istediğini anlıyorum Jongdae. Seni cidden ben yetiştirdim. Soylu bencilliğine, gaddarlığına sahipsin." diye konuşmasını sürdürdü. Bir gözüm Kral'ın üzerindeydi. Baekhuun öyle birisiydi ki sözleri Kral'dan daha çok duyuluyordu. Başımın içinde dönüp duruyordu. Midemi bulandırıyordu.

Kıpırdanmayı keserek, "Bırak beni," diye fısıldadım. Kral'ın eli aşağı inmeye hazırlanıyordu. Cellatlar baltalarını kaldırmışlardı. Lord Petr ile Kraliçe gözlerini bile kırpmıyordu.

Baekhyun beni dinlemedi. Omzumun üstünden kafasını uzatıp yanağıma bir öpücük kondurdu. Ardından kafasını başımın üstüne yerleştirdi. "Uysal halinle seni seviyordum," dedi. Hafifçe kıkırdıyordu. Sonra ekledi, "Ama bu halinle senin için tüm dünyayı yakarım." saçımı öpüp kollarımı serbest bıraktığında Kral elini indirmiş; Cellatların baltası yerle buluşmuştu. Bir anlığına herkes sustu. Ardından bağrışları yükselmeye kaldığı yerden devam etti. Baekhyun artık arkamda değildi. Ben de kendimde değildim. Yere yıkıldığım dışında hiçbir şey hatırlamıyordum.


	16. Chapter 16

Beş gün boyunca odamdan çıkmaya bile çalışmadım. Mutfağa su içmeye gittiğimde bazen Sehun'u görüyordum. Bana bakıp seslice nefes veriyordu. Onu bile aldırmıyorum.

Yatağın içinde gözlerimi doldurup duruyordum. Ağlamıyordum. Sadece bütün düşünceler birleştiğinde göz pınarlarım bir savaşa başlıyordu. Yaşamak istediğimden bunu yaptığımı biliyordum ama bazen öyle bir hale dönüşüyordu ki eğer ölen ben olsaydım daha iyi hissedeceğimi inanıyordum. Ne zaman gözlerimi örtmeye kalksam Lord Petr ile Kraliçe'nin bana boş bakışlarını görüyordum. Kendimi bunu hak ettiler, seni buna zorladılar diyerek teselli etmeye çalışsam da nafileydi. Beni yolumdan alıkoyan ve kendimi berbat hissetmemi sağlayan düşünce de buydu zaten.

Beşinci günün sonunda yemek yemek zorunda olduğumdan zorla yatağımdan çıktım. Bu beni cidden zorlamıştı, vücudumda bir kas varlığını bile hissedemiyordum. Belki de kendimi açlıktan öldürmeye filan çalışıyordum. Bilinçaltımda neler döndüğünden haberdar olamayacak kadar ona uzaktım. Mutfağa dünyanın en kötü haliyle geçtim. Normalde üstümü değiştirir veya yıkanırdım. Böylece kendimi sahip olduğum seviyenin en iyisi halinde görürdüm. Şimdi o seviyeye bile layık olmadığımı biliyordum.

Diğer Rönesans ressamlarının tek derdi tablolarını yetiştirmekti. Kral'a beğendirip para almaktı. Bazıları Kral'a beğendirme bile çalışmazdı, Kral onları takip eder dururdu. Peki ya ben? Beş gün boyunca yatağımdan çıkmamış, sadece uyumuştum.

Mutfaktakiler bana baktılar ama onlarla ilgilenmeyip yemekten alıp masaya oturdum. Oldukça iyi durumdalardı, ilk başlarda mutfaktan gram ses çıkmıyordu sonra hizmetli Suzan'ın sesleri yükselmeye başladı bazen odasına aldığı erkeklerle sesi geliyordu bazen ise mutfaktaki çalışanlarla oynaşırken... Genel olarak en çok onun sesi çıkıyordu.

"Kaç gündür oradan çıkmıyorsun? Bu nasıl bir iş?" hizmetli Suzan ocağın başında eteğini yukarıya kaldırmış ve eğilmişti. Onun orada olduğunu bile yeni fark ediyordum. Az önce önündeki ocaktan yemek almama rağmen.

Yemek boğazımdan geçerken o uzun süreli açlığın hissiyle önce midem bulandı. Öyle ki o kadar da aç olmadığımı hissettim. "Boya kurudu." dedim.

Suzan gülümsedi, "Bence senin için kurumuş." dedikten sonra tekrar ocağın başına döndü.

"Kral diğerleri hakkında bir şeyler söyledi mi?"

"Evet, onları da öldürecek ama göz önünde değil. Sanırım insanların onun gaddar birisi olduğunu düşünmelerini istemiyor."

Kafamı salladım. Beklediğim neydi inanın bilmiyorum. Onların da öldürüleceği aşikardı. Halihazırda Kral ile evlenecek bir sürü insan vardı. Onun için veliaht bulundurmak zor olmayacaktı.

Benim içinse durum bu değildi. Odama geri döndüm ama akşama kadar uyuyamadım. Yemekten dolayı değildi. Tekrardan içim içimi yemeye başlamıştı. Midem kaynıyordu ve bunun sebebini az çok biliyordum. Bir şeyler yapmak istiyordum. Harekete geçip Baekhyun'un yanına çıkmak için temizlendim. Bu, duygulardan kurtulmak için bir şeyler yapmam lazımsa yapacaktım. Hayatımın sonuna kadar bu acıyla yaşayamazdım bunu biliyordum ama bildiğim diğer bir şey ise eğer bu acıların üstüne başkaları eklenirse yaşamanın benim işin hiçbir anlamı olmayacaktı.

Baekhyun'un hangi saatlerde saraya geldiğini bildiğimden kapıdan muhafızlarıyla girer girmez yanına koştum ve onunla adımlarımı eşitledim. Beni gördüğüne aşırı sevinmişti, gülümserken yanıma yaklaştı. "Nasılsın Ressam?" Diye sordu. Üzerindeki pelerinin düğümünü çözmek için elini boynuna götürdüğünde ondan önce davrandım. Bu hareketim hoşuna gitmiş olacak ki dudaklarını birbirine bastırırken gülümsemeye devam etti.

"İyiyim Lordum, sorduğunuz için minnettarım. Sizin yanınıza gelmek istemiştim."

"Bana söylemek istediğin bir şey mi var?"

"Evet Lordum," Dedim. Odasının önüne geldiğimizde muhafızlar kapının önünde selam durup kapıyı bizim için açtılar. İçeriye adımladım. Baekhyun ise bana döndüğünde devam ettim. "Şu an gözetimde olan çocuklar hakkında konuşmak istiyorum. Baekhyun," Ona adıyla seslendiğim zamanlar genelde Garnizona'a sokaklarında olurduk. En son onunla dışarı çıktığım zamanı bile hatırlamıyordum. O kadar olay olmuştu ki onunla birlikte olmanın nasıl bir şey olduğunu unutmuştum. Adıyla seslenmem hoşuna gitmemişti, bunu anlayabiliyordum yine de bu aramızdaki samimiyetin bir göstergesi olmalıydı yoksa bana inanmayacaktı. "Eğer onları idam edilmekten kurtarırsan sana minnettar olacaklar. Herhangi birisi yönetimi ele aldığında sahip olabileceğin gücü görmeni istiyorum." dedim.

Açıkcası bunu gram umursamıyordum. Baekhyun her türlü bir güce sahipti. Lord Petr'in açığını kimin dolduracağı şu an belli olmasa bile o kişinin Baekhyun'dan daha otoriter olup olmayacağının garantisi yoktu. Yine de hiçbir şey yapmadan oturup çocukların ölümünü izlemek istemiyordum. Baekhyun gözlerimin içine bakarken gülümsedi. Keşke aklından geçenleri bilebilmenin bir yolu olsaydı. Kollarını omuzlarımın üzerinden birleştirdi. "Beni bu kadar düşündüğünü bilmiyordum." Sesindeki ciddiyetsizlik sinirimi bozmuştu. "Teşekkür ederim ama sana sorumluluk almayı öğretmeliyim."

Yalvarırcasına, "Baekhyun-" dedim ama beni susturdu.

"En büyüklerinin öldürülmemesi için Kral'a tavsiye verdim. Söylediğimi kabul etti. Bu benim planım, artık onun kahramanıyım. Ben sorumluluğum aldım. Sıra sende."

Omuzlarımı silktim, sorumluluk gram umrumda değildi. "Bunu kaldıramam." dedim dürüstçe.

Baekhyun saçımda dudaklarını gezdirip alnımı öptükten sonra sarılmasını kesti. Ellerini arkada birleştirip cama yaklaşırken, "Son sözüm budur." dedi.

Arkasından baktım ona. Eğer geri dönüp istediğimi yaparsa benim için ne anlama geleceğini bilmiyordu. Onun için her şeyi yapabilirdim. İstediğim tek bir şeydi. Arkasını dönsün ve sonsuza kadar on hizmet edeyim.

Bunu yapmadı.

Bir şey demeden çıktım odasından. Kendimi bırakmayacaktım. Papa vardı, onu ikna edebilirdim. Çok hastaydı ve eminim Kral onu dinlerdi. İncil'in bunu asla kabul etmeyeceğini söylerse onu dinleyeceğini biliyordum. Eğer bu da işe yaramazsa...

Omuzlarım düşük bir şekilde kendimi mutfakta buldum. Muhafız Sehun oradaydı. Beni gördüğünde nefesini dışarı verdi. O kadar doluydum ki gözlerimi kısıp, "Ne var?" derken buldum kendimi. Günlerce bana bakışlarını görmezden gelmişti. Hatta bunu hak ettiğimi düşünmüştüm ama hayır, bunların hiçbirini hak etmiyordum. Neydim ben? Onların her istediğini yapan bir kul muydum? Benim bir fikrim yok muydu? Sırf bir şeye sebep oldum diye yok mu edilmeliydim? Ne bekliyordu ki benden? "Ne istiyorsun benden?" dedim. Mutfak kapısını kapatmış ona doğru yürüyordum. Direkt gözlerinin içine baktım. "Sırf yüzüme bakıp oflayıp pufluyorsun diye benden daha mı iyi olduğunu düşünüyorsun? Ne farkın var onlardan?"

Sehun benden çekinmiyordu, "Beni bir muhafızla konuştuğunuzu hatırlatmak zorunda bırakmayın." dedi. Yanımdan geçip gidecekti ama izin vermedim.

"En azından ben onların kendim ölmelerini istedim. Ben yaptım bunu. Ya sen? Baekhyun söyledi diye kaç kişiyi öldürdün? Sen mi karar verdin onların hayatlarını almaya?"

Ona niçin bu kadar sinirlendiğimi biliyordum. Düzgünce sevilmek istiyordum. Bir şeylere değer olmak istiyordum.

"Farkındasın." Dedim. Bir elim ona uzandı. "Bir muhafızsın, olabileceğin en iyi seviyenin bu olduğunun sen de farkındasın. O yüzden uğraşmıyorsun. Kast sistemiyle ilgili ağdalı konuşuyorsun ama bunun seni gram ilgilendirmediğini biliyorum."

Ona uzanan elimi havada yakaladı. Beni kendine çekerken gözlerinde yanan ateşi görebiliyordum. "Size kendimi açtığımdan dolayı yeterince pişmanım, beni zorlamayın." dedi. Onu dinlemedim.

Onunla sadece tartışmayı planlıyordum ama o an beynimde bir şeyler dönmeye başlamıştı. Ona baktım. Papa'dan bile daha iyiydi. Birincisi o Sehun'du. Düşündüğümden daha kötü olamazdı. "Sen sadece bir şeylerin değiştiğini izleyeceksin. Eğer değişmezse de ikinci seviyede olduğun için huzurla öleceksin."

Güldü ama sinirden nasıl titrediğini görebiliyordum. "Beni tanımıyorsun bile." Dedi.

"Eğer bir şeyleri değiştiren olmak istiyorsan bu akşam çocukları buradan götüreceğim. Ya bana katıl ya da sonsuza kadar bir iki olarak yaşa." Elimi kurtardım. "Gelmezsen alınmayacağım ama anıt resmini çizerken olabildiğinin en iyisi yazmaktan onur duyacağım."


	17. Chapter 17

Ormanın girişinde bir o yana bir bu yana doğru ilerliyordum. Bir gözüm sürekli girişteydi. Bazen parmak ucumda yükselip merdivenlere bakıyordum ama gelen giden yoktu. Bir süre sonra içeriden yükselen sesler de kesilmeye başlamıştı. Muhtemelen birkaç yaprak hareketinden sonra dışarıda bulunmam suç olacaktı. Girişe tekrar gözümü gezdirdim ve sonunda derin bir nefes alıp kendimi güçlendirdim. Bir şey olacağı yoktu, şimdilik sadece bakacaktım. Ayrıca Lord Baekhyun'un muhafızları olacaktı bir çoğu, belki beni görmezden bile gelebilirlerdi.

Girişe doğru ilerlemek için sağa sola göz gezdirdiğin sırada güçlü bir el omzumu kavradı. Bir anda içime dolan rahatlamayla omuzlarımdaki o ağırlık uçtu gitti. Bunca saattir üzerimde taşıdığım bu yükün rahatlığıyla Muhafız Sehun'da döndüm. Yüzünü görmeme gerek yoktu, gelenin o olduğuna sadece dokunuşuyla hissedebilirdim.

Yüzü sertti bana hala bir miktar sinirli olduğunu belli ediyordu. Neden bilmiyorum ama bu ifadesi bile hoşuma gitmişti. Birisinin yanında huzurlu hissediyordum ve bu duygu için ölebilirdim. Kendimi açıklamam, gizlemem veya olmadığım biri gibi davranmama onun yanında artık gerek yoktu. Muhafız Sehun, acaba bu halimle bile kabul edecek miydi?

Samimiyetle gülümsedim. "Gelmeyeceğini düşünmeye başlamıştım." dedim.

Sehun omzumdaki elini çekerken omuz silkti. "Ne planladığını merak ettim."

"Senli benli konuşmaya geri döndük bakıyorum. Sanırım bir ilerleme kaydediyoruz."

Sehun kaşlarını çattı ama içinde herhangi bir öfke sezemedim. "Onları nasıl çıkarmayı planlıyorsun?"

"Sen hiçbir şey düşünmedin mi?"

"Bilmiyorum, orada muhafızlar olacak." Gözleriyle girişi işaret etti ve daha sonra işaret parmağıyla kraliyet kapısını gösterdi. "Yapabileceğimiz en iyi şey ormandan onları çıkarmak. Bunun içinde girişten geçmemiz gerekecek. Muhafızlara görünmeden bunu yapmak imkansız."

Ona gülümserken girişe doğru ilerledim. "Sanırım onun için bir fikrim var. Öncelikle onları çıkaralım." Ona dönüp geriye doğru adımlarken kıkırdadım. "Bence biz bunu halledeceğiz." Ben içeriye doğru koşarken, Sehun:

"Jongdae!" Diye fısıltıyla bağırdı. Ardımdan ayak sesleri duyunca yavaşlayıp bana yetişmesini bekledim. Onun için çok zor olmadı. Gözündeki endişeyi görünce onu daha fazla zorlamadan aklımdakileri anlatmaya koyuldu.

"Kiliseden çocukların kıyafetlerini aldım. Onlara giydireceğim. Kilisenin orada da bir at arabası ayarladım. Bu arada onun ödemesini sen yapacaksın."

"Çaldın mı kıyafetleri?" Ödemeyi kendisinin yapacağına takılmamasına sevindim. Yine de hırsızlıkla suçlamayı kabul etmeyerek üstüme iyilik sağlık der gibi baktım ona.

"İşim bitince geri götüreceğim, bunu duymamış olayım."

Aşağıya indiğimizde ve çocukların yanına gittiğimizde oradaki muhafızlara Sehun nöbeti devretmesini söyledi. Ben o sırada duvarın dibinde kolumda kıyafetlerle bekliyordum. Çocuklara bir açıklama yapmadık, onlarda bize herhangi bir şey sormadı. Benim yüzümde bir örtü vardı Sehun'da ise miğfer; bu şekilde bizi tanımamalarını umuyordum. Ormandan geçtiğimiz sırada kilisenin yoluna saptık ve sonrasında orada bekleyen arabaya çocuklarla beraber bindik. Birbirimizle çok fazla konuşmamıştım bu süre boyunca, o da bunun için bir çaba harcamıyordu. Gece saat çok geç olduğundan bir yerde inip içeriye girdik ve oraya da ödemeyi Sehun yaptı. Farkında bile olmadan görev dağılımını yapmıştık. Ben yukarı çıkıp, çocukları yatırdım ve geri aşağıya Sehun'un yanına indim. Herhangi bir yere oturmadığını görünce yanına adımladım. "Niye oturmuyorsun?" Diye bağırarak sordum. İçerisi çok kalabalıktı ve bir kadın şarkı söylerken diğerleri bağırarak ona eşlik ediyordu.

Sehun iğreniyormuş gibi suratıma baktığında bu hareketine aşırı gıcık olmuştum bile. "Burası iğrenç bir yer. Ve bu insanlar," sanki kelimeyi unutmuş gibi duraksayıp, "Pisler." diye ekledi.

Sehun'a o kadar sinirlenmiştim ki hiçbir şey demeden, hatta yağmuru bile umursamadan, dışarıya çıktım. Hava aşırı karanlıktı ama yukarıda bir tepeye gözüm takıldı.

Çamura gire çıka tepeye çıkmaya koyuldum. Bu insanların sadece tek bir gümüşle ne kadar mutlu olduklarını bilmiyormuş gibi aşağılamasına akıl sır erdiremedim. Artık üst seviyede olmak onun iliklerine kadar işlemiş olmalıydı, nereden geldiğini unutmasına inanamıyordum. Ne zaman kafamı yastığa koysam aklıma ilk gelen görüntüler kilisenin soğuk duvarı ve benim orada aldığım iğrenç eğitimdi. İnsanların yanımıza gelip bizi itip kakmasını saymıyordum bile. O zamanlar acaba ailem yanımda olsa ve ben daha düşük bir seviyede olsam nasıl mutlu olurdum diye düşünüp dururdum. Daha düşük seviyede olmak mutluluğa engeldi ama ailem yanımda olacaktı.

Tepeye çıktığımda ayakkabım, pantalonum hatta gömleğim bile çamur içinde debelenmişim gibi gözüküyordu. Yağmur şiddetini arttırmış, karşımdaki ormandan duyulan tek ses haline gelmişti. Müthiş bir boşluğa bakıyormuş gibi hissetmekten kendimi alamadım. Aşağıdaki handan ve oranın ışıklarından başka hiçbir şey yoktu. Orada Sehun'un olduğu düşüncesi beni gıcık ettiğinden karşıya bakmayı sürdürdüm. Kollarımı kendime sarmıştım, yağmur berbat yağıyordu.

Aşağıdan şiddetini artırarak yükselen bot sesine kulak kesildim. Çamura girip çıkma sesini ve bundan ne kadar iğrendiğini hissettiren inlemelerini duymama rağmen arkamı dönmedim. Gelip benden özür dileyecekse bile umrumda değildi. Özür dileyeceği insanlardan biri değildim. Hızlıca nefes alıp verdiğini duyunca buna ne kadar gıcık olduğumu bilsin diye ona döndüm. Azarlamayı filan düşünüyordum ama onu görünce tüm bunlar uçup gitti.

Saçları ıslanmış, tel tel hepsinden yüzüne doğru su damlıyordu. Üzerinde ceketi yoktu. Bu da ben çıktıktan hemen sonra peşimden geldiğini gösteriyordu. İpek gömleğinin iplerine kadar çamura bulanmıştı. Rencide ettiği insanlardan daha pis gözükmesine rağmen gözüme bu denli saf gelmesi yüreğime oturdu. Ne zaman biri sırf ona sinirlendim diye peşimden çıkagelmişti? Hele ki bu insan benden üst sınıftaysa. İmkansız gibi bir şeyi düşlüyordum ve Sehun bunu gerçekleştiriyordu.

Çocukluğumun getirisi olarak soğuğa alışkındım ama o yaprak gibi titriyordu.

"İyi misin-" Diye sormama fırsat vermeden güçlü bir adım attı. Bu nedense benim de bir adım gerilememe neden oldu.

Sehun, "Ben bir iki olarak doğdum. Babam bir muhafızdı." dedi. Ondan beklemeyeceğim kadar yüksek bir sesle -hatta bağırdığını bile söyleyebilirim- konuşmaya başladı. "Bu yüzden hiçbir zaman dışarıda insanların neler yaşadığını bilmeye fırsatım olmadı. İyi öğretmenlerden eğitim aldım, en güzel yemekleri yedim ve bunların yeterli olacağını düşünmem sağlanacak şekilde yetiştirildim. Eğer birileri bunlara sahip değilse gözümde en acınası insanlar onlar oldu."

"Pisten acınasıya yükseldik demek, teşekkürler."

Gözlerimin içine bakmak için bana bir adım daha attı. Bu sefer geriye kaçmadım, zaten kaçarsam uçurumdan da yuvarlanmam aynı anda gerçekleşecekti. "Benden beklenen neyse onu yaptım. Uzun yıllar boyunca bunu sürdürdüm sadece, bir iki olarak en iyi şekilde yaşadım. Eğlencelere katıldım, ziyafetleri tattım ve sadece güzelliklerle yaşadım. Benden bir soyluyla ya da ikinci seviyeden birisiyle birlikte olmam beklenene dek bunları sürdürdüm. İşte bu beklenti bana geldiği an... O zaman bunların ne kadar saçma olduğunu ve seni ne kadar çok sevdiğimi fark ettim."

Cümlesini tamamladı ve bu sefer gözleri beni bile delip geçti. Ne yağmurun sesi kaldı etrafta ne de ormanın. Uzunca bir süre tek bir kelime edemedim. Benden hoşlandığını biliyordum ama tüm bu ifade ediş tarzı yüzünden sesim kesiliverdi.

"Eğer seninle birlikte olmayacaksam bir iki olmanın gram önemi yok Jongdae. Yemeklerin, eğlencelerin, soyluların ya da herhangi bir güzelliğin önemi yok."

"Ben," diyebildim sadece. Sesim çok uzaklardan geliyor gibiydi. Duyabileceğine bile şüpheliydim. Yutkunup boğazımı temizledim. "Ne diyeceğimi bilmiyorum."

Sehun onaylarcasına hızla kafasını salladı. "Biliyorum. Yine de şu an beni dikkatlice dinleyip cevap vermeni isteyeceğim. Umduğum tek hayat kapıdan içeriye girdiğimde bana beni sevdiğini söylemen." Yüreğimi gördüğünü düşünmeye başlamışken iki eli büyük bir güçle ellerimi kavrayıp ortamıza getirdi. Kalbim deli gibi atıyordu. Onun sesini duymamasına ihtimal veremedim. Tüm o zaman boyunca bana deli divane aşık olan bu genç için neler düşünmüştüm? Gençliğin getirdiği tecrübesizliğini bir kabalık olarak yorumlamıştım, o da yetmezmiş gibi benimle dalga geçtiğini bile düşünmüştüm. Oysa ki Sehun sadece Tanrı'nın çılgın aşığıydı. "Eğer şu an bana hayatını Lord Baekhyun ile geçirmek istediğini ve bana bunu veremeyeceğini söylersen sonsuza kadar senden uzak duracağımı bilmeni istiyor-" Sözünü bitirmesine izin vermeden elimi ellerinden çektim. Bir anlığına bu hareketimin onu ne denli hezayana uğrattığını görünce o kadar üzüldüm ki, yapmayı planladığım hareketin güzelliği yok oldu. İki elimi yanaklarına sabitleyip dudaklarımızı birleştirdiğimde bile içimden yüzündeki üzüntünün geçmesini diledim. Şaşkınlığını üzerinden attığında, güçlü kolları beni sarıp kendine iyice çekti.

Tanrı'nın çılgın aşığını bir öpücük öldürüyordu.

*''Tanrı'nın çılgın aşığını bir öpücük öldürüyordu.'' Alıntısı Jack London - Martin Eden


End file.
